The True Force Awakens
by LightningHikaru
Summary: It has been seven years since Pura was found in a cave, her memories still lost and constant reminders make it hard for her to live an ordinary, especially with the mark on her chest. this is the sequel to "The True Force" Please read that before reading this or there will be much confusion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life changed seven years ago... and no matter how much I'd like to forget, the rest of the world likes to keep reminding me… But I won't let that define who I am now... I am strong. Those thoughts ran thought my head as I packed up my archery gear and headed to my car. Just as I exited the building I'm confronted by two members of my high schools newspaper club.

"Pura! Do you have a moment?" The girl from the newspaper club asked running in front of me trying to block my path.

"Sorry, I'm already late for dinner as it is and I'm really hungry." I said trying to pass them by but they follow after me,

"It will only take a second, please, we just want to get your reaction about the anniversary of your kidnapping being tomorrow." she persisted.

"For the past six years I have told you the exact same thing; I don't remember what happened to me and one more year isn't going to change anything." I said

"It'll be seven years tomorrow, correct?" she asked

"Yes, now please, I'm already late." I said as I quickly walk to my car and make my escape... I hate this time of the year... dad gets super overprotective and everyone at school becomes more nosey... I make it to my car and head home. Just as I'm about five minuet from my house my phone begins to ring.

"Pura, where are you!" I could hear my dad's voice thorough the phone

"I'm almost are home, sorry, Archery club took a bit longer than usual." I said as I can hear him let out a loud sigh.

"I'll see you in a bit." he hung up the phone... I get home and leave my archery gear in the garage before I walk inside where I know a lecture was waiting for me.

"Sorry Pura, I tried to calm him down." Mom said giving me a hug as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh don't give me that! I'm usually pretty flexible with your curfew but it's been two hours!" he yells.

"I know... we were discussing how the last archery competition is the week after school ends and we lost track of time... I'm sorry." I said,

"We get worried." he said,

"I know, but dad I'm seventeen now, I'm almost an adult and I wish you'd stop treating me like I'm still ten when this part of the year comes around." I said,

"Whoever took you could come back! They were never caught remember?" he argued,

"And they abandoned me inside a cave for who knows how long..." I added, "If they really wanted to take me again, they would have."

"Your fathers just worried," Mom joined the argument,

"And I understand that... I just wish you'd loosen the rope." I frown, tired of having this argument, "I'm going to have dinner in my room..." I said grabbing the plate full of food and walk away. I spend the rest on the night studying for my last final for my band class, I practice a little on my flute then head to bed.

My thoughts stirred as I drifted into sleep, maybe it was because I've been constantly reminded of what tomorrow is and that made the thought of empty memories keep repeating in my head. It was dark... as I came to I could recognize that I was in my old school auditorium. A strange woman appeared in front of me wearing a large decorated hat.

"There you are little bird!" she reached for me and I jolt awake, startling myself. My body began to tremble as I could feel a panic attack coming. I try to scramble around looking for my grounding stone... my psychiatrist gave me a quartz stone for me to hold onto when I start having a panic attack, it's meant to remind me of safety and the smooth texture helps me focus on something. Like the name, it helps me stay grounded. I find it and hold it tight to my chest and take slow deep breaths. Most of my panic attacks happen when I hold in pent up emotion or when I try too hard to remember seven years ago. An hour passes and I finally calm down, I start to think back to the dream about my elementary school... I should write April again, writing to her always helped me relax.

I walk out to our back deck with a pen and some paper. It always felt better to write on paper than it did writing on a computer or phone, I don't feel connected to the writing that way. I start writing and a few minutes later I hear the door behind me open and my mom walks out with a blanket in one hand and a mug in the other.

"Can't sleep?" she asked handing me the mug and then draping the blanket over my shoulders, She sits next to me looking concerned,

"No..." I said continuing to write; I didn't want to worry her about me having another attack. "I decided to write to April."

"Does she respond? It would me much quicker if you just emailed her." she said

"I know, I just like handwriting better, that's all." I said

"You had another attack, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" I look at her amazed at her power of insight.

"You left your grounding rock on the kitchen table." she laughs and I laugh along with her, "Is it anything we should be worried about?"

"No, it was just built up emotions." I said,

"Why don't you skip your last day of school?" she suggested.

"I totally would, if I didn't have my music final tomorrow." I said with a smile as a way to thank her.

"Well then try to get some sleep." she said kissing my forehead then heading inside. I finish my letter to April then leave it on the kitchen counter to remember to drop it in the mailbox before I head to school then I climb back into bed.

I wake up that morning and get ready for school, I grab my flute and sheet music and head to the door and both my parents walk up to me.

"Here," Mom hands me twenty dollars, "You've been wanting to get a placement piece for your grounding stone to make it into a necklace so your father suggested you go get one after you're done with your finals today." she smiles

"Thank you!" I smile at them both,

"Just be sure to not stay out past curfew, especially today." Dad said

"I won't, Love you." I said tucking the twenty in my back pocket and I exit the house. The entire drive to school I thought of how I wanted to place the stone and what color chain I'd like to have with it. I decided on silver, since I'm already stuck with this gold mark on my chest as it is, why not do the opposite? This strange triangle shape on my chest that appears when I was taken, it's a constant reminder that I may never be able to be normal.

I get to the school and head to the front with my flute in hand, but, I could see two members of the news club waiting in front of the doors, I quickly hide behind a wall before they see me and sneak into the school through another entrance. I quickly get to the band room and let out a sigh of relief. I can hide in here since this is my last final today and this also give me a little more time to practice. I put my flute together and place my music on the stand, the doors of the band room slam open.

"There she is!" I hear as I let out another sigh... I should have asked one of the security guards to block the door like I did last year. "Miss Pura!" She said, it was someone different than yesterday "May we ask you some questions before classes start?"

"I'm sorry... I would really like to practice for my final." I politely said,

"What was it like to be taken away from your friends and family?" she asked completely ignoring what I said,

"Please, I just want to practice..." I said

"Are your memories really gone? Or are you just telling people that to avoid the horrible things you went through." she said and I could feel my chest tighten.

"Hey!" I hear a loud yell that startles all of the people in the room, "I told you last time, you are not allowed in my band room! Now get out before I give you detention!" My band teacher Mr. Stewart walks up.

"It's the last day of school, you can't give us detention." she said with a smirk.

"You're right, I can't give you detention... But I can give you community service for the entire summer." His smile is like a masterminds who just thought up a dastardly plan for world domination. That smile alone causes the two kids' faces to go white.

"We'll be going..." She said as they quickly turn around and run out of the room.

"Are you alright Pura?" Mr. Stewart said, his expression completely changes to one of concern and worry. You would never think the person who just scared off those kids and the man looking at me now were the same person.

"Yes, thanks to you." I said and he smiles,

"How about I rearrange the schedule so you can take your final first, that way you can leave right afterwards and avoid those insects before they get out of class." he said

"Really? I don't want to impose." I said,

"That news club gives you more trouble than actual paparazzi, I think everyone else here doesn't have a problem with it." I look around the room to see all of my band mates smiling at me and nodding their heads.

"T...thanks everyone." I said

"You deserve a break." One of them said

"Yeah! It's been seven years since that happened to you, you'd think they'd let it go." another person said

"I really appreciate it." I said as I enter one of the practice rooms to take my final. We had to create a song for our final and I made a song I called the song of storms. The keys were sharp but still flowed nicely. I stop feeling a strange sense of nostalgia... but this was the first time I've successfully played the song... I finish recording my song on a tape then I hand it to Mr. Stewart.

"Thank you again for letting me go first." I said,

"You're very welcome, see you in the fall." he said,

"Will do." I said packing up my flute and grabbing my stuff before I say one last goodbye to my classmates and thank them again as I leave. I exit the school and I'm surprised to see it raining, it wasn't supposed to rain today... Or to downpour for that matter. I quickly run to my car and throw my stuff in the back seat then jump in, I wish I had brought a jacket, but at least I have an umbrella stashed in my car just for these kind of situations. I take out my phone and text mom real quick to let her know that I'm heading over to the mall now and I instantly get a response to have fun and not stay out too late.

I get to the mall and I park in front of the hardware store, whenever I come to the mall I like to park on the opposite side so I can walk around and explore other shops before I get too distracted with the craft store. I exit the hardware store and enter the mall, luckily since it is the last day of classes the mall was practically empty. I walk around and pass by my favorite soap store and they have their summer fragrances out so I stop in. They have a new scent called refreshing waters, it reminded me of a lake... odd... I don't remember going to a lake... I shrug it off and leave the store just as a guy walks past me. He had long blond hair about chin length that covered his face a bit and his nose and mouth were covered in a white cloth, he wore a strange blue outfit with a white scarf, and his red eyes... could he be? I reach out and grab his arm and he turns around showing a slightly different appearance, his blond hair was gelled back and he was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans and his eyes were a beautiful green. We stare at each other for a second before I realize that I was still holding onto his arm, I quickly let go and blush.

"I am so sorry! I thought you we're someone else." I said,

"It's no problem, who did I look like?" he asked,

"An old friend..." I lied, I have no idea why I reacted that way.

"Glad I look friendly, I'm Sean" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Pura," I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, maybe you could help me. I'm new to the area and I'm trying to find the cheapest shoe store." he said

"Oh, there's a shoe mart at the other end, I'm heading down that way to go to the craft store." I said.

"Do you mind if I tag along to find it? You're the first person who's been friendly." he said,

"I don't mind." I said... besides, he's really cute. We start walking,

"So have you lived here for a while?" he asked

"My whole life." I said

"Wow,"

"What about you? Where are you from?" I asked,

"Jersey," he said,

"Long way from home." I said,

"Yeah, I'm starting my first semester of collage at Bright University." he said,

"Oh, so you just graduated?" He's not much older than me then,

"Yes, I graduated early and took some time to pack. I thought I'd move a bit early to learn about my new surroundings." he said,

"Sounds smart, I just finished my junior year." I said,

"So officially a senior." he smiles,

"Yep,"

"Cool, so you're here to celebrate?" he asked,

"Uh-huh, I'm getting a necklace placement for my... a stone." I said, embarrassed to tell him that it was my grounding stone.

"Can I see it?" he asked and I pull out the stone, he looks at it for a second, "Is... that a grounding stone?" he asked and I blush and look away,

"I... I mean... well..." I try to make up something but then he pulls out a ring of keys and hanging on it is a stone similar to mine. "...is that?"

"Yeah, I get them too." he said "I was in a car accident a few years ago and it never went away..." he said, I could tell he was trying to make me feel more comfortable."Do you mind if I ask..." he said, this is the first time I've had to explain what happened to me, everyone in town knows the story so I've never actually had to explain it out loud... if felt a little strange.

"It's kind of a long story... Um, there's a coffee shop down a few shops... I mean, if you have time..." I said,

"Sure, I've got plenty of time, lead the way." He said and we walk over to the coffee shop, we both grab a cup of coffee and sit down at one of the tables. I like my coffee warm and sweet while it looks like he likes his more strong and over ice. "So... back to my question..." He said trying to not make it uncomfortable.

"Seven years ago... my school was attacked by strange people and ... they took me." I said

"Wait, you were kidnapped?" he asked looking shocked,

"Yes... Six months later... they found me in a cave on the other side of the country..." I said as his eyes widen,

"Do you..."

"Remember? No... I have no memory of what happened to me those past six months..." I said,

"Do you want to remember?" he asked and I was thrown off by his question. Everyone only wants to know what happened, they never asked if I want to know...

"I... I haven't given it much thought... I guess... well, I don't know... Part of me wants to remember... But also, don't want to remember because those memories might change me." I said

"And you have an attack when you over think about It." he added,

"Yeah..." I said, but now that I'm talking about it with someone else if feels like I'm getting it off my chest. I thought to myself as I finish off the last of my coffee.

"Well, thanks for telling me your story. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who gets panic attacks." he said grabbing my empty coffee cup and throwing it away for me.

"Thanks, and I feel the same way." I said standing up. "Shall we?" I said and we continue down the mall getting to know each other more until we make it to the shoe store ... I was kind of sad that we got there and we're going to part ways, Sean was really easy to talk to.

"Looks like we're here." he said,

"Yep..." I said,

"Can I... I mean, is it okay... I mean, we did just meet... I don't want to be to forward..." his indecision made me giggle, "Could I... have your number?"

"Yes," I said pulling out some paper,

"Really? Great!" He said as I write down my number and hand it to him. This is the first time I've given out my number to a guy... but I feel very comfortable around Sean. "So... I'll call you?" he asked, it looked like he was just as new to this as I was.

"Yeah," I smile at him, just as I was about to say good-bye, all of the lights in the mall go out making it pitch black. Both Sean and I pull out our phones and use them as flashlights.

"Um...does this usually happen?" Sean asked as I felt a chill,

"No..." I said stepping a little closer to him. We start to hear screams out in the dark, the emergency lights go on covering the mall in a dark orange glow. The screams were coming closer... until we saw them. Huge black monstrous animals with long arms and they were all wearing strange black masks, they were grabbing people... my chest began to hurt.

"What in the world? W...we gotta get out of here!" he looks at me but I couldn't move, I could feel my body begin shake as I start to have another attack, it was getting hard to breathe. "This way!" Sean grabs my hand and pulls me towards a side hall and we hide behind a wall. I sit down trying to calm myself down but I was starting to hyperventilate. "Pura, where's your stone?" he asked as I quickly pull it out but my hands are shaking so violently that I drop it. Sean grabs it and places it in my hand and holds my hand to prevent me from dropping it again, I try to take deep breaths.

"This... can't... be happening..." I manage to say,

"Calmly, tell me what triggered this, saying it will help you relax." he said,

"This... can't be ... happening... today..." I said,

"Why? What's today?" he asked,

"The day they took me..." I said as his face turns white.

"We gotta get out of here!" he said as I see a show next to the wall were hiding behind, a tall man wearing strange clothes and a freaky metal helmet that resembles a lizard turns the corner and sees us.

"Sean!" my voice quivers in fear as he turns around and sees the man. Getting a closer look he's wearing a robe almost like a shaman with long tassels hanging at the end of the sleeves that almost touched the ground. He grabs Sean by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up off the ground close to the helmet. "No!" I scream, but my body is still shaking.

"Get off you creep!" Sean struggled,

"You are not the one." the strange man said throwing Sean to the side then turns towards me. His voice was sharp in tone but gave an icy chill.

"Run Pura!" Sean yelled, but I couldn't move, he kneels down but was still hovering over me and getting very close to my face. My vision was starting to get blurry from hyperventilating... I might pass out...

"There you are... little bird." he said as I slump back and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cold floor beneath me the sound of rain in the distance. I hear a loud bark that jolts me awake, that was too loud to be a dog bark... it could be a wolf? I look around, my surroundings have completely changed the lighting was a strange orange hue and there were black cube like particles floating around. I was in a stone room with one small window and the open side is barred off... I'm in a jail cell?

"Sean?" I call out as I search for my purse, but it was gone, so was my phone... and my grounding stone. I begin to panic, I run up to the cell door and try to open it, it doesn't budge. All of this brought a sense of nostalgia... have I been here before?

"Found you!" I was startled by a strange voice coming out from the shadows. I try to look out to see anything but in doing so I started to notice that colors were darker than one would imagine, I look down at my hands, even my skin looked darker, like it was almost night time but there was still a dim light. "Ohhh! Aren't you scary?" I hear from the cell next to me, the voice must be talking to someone but all I heard were growls. "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling at me?" was she talking to the animal making those growls? "Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." the growling stops, "Eee hee! That's much better! You Hylians are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" I thought the voice was talking to an animal... "Oops! But you aren't a Hylian anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee Hee!" I hear a loud angry bark that echoes, "There, there, you be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" The one sided conversation I'm listening in on is really confusing me, Hylians? Beasts? What in the world is going on? Not to mention that somehow I've been completely calm through this entire situation. I hear the sound of a chain breaking then something pushing against bars followed by a shuffling noise, "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange for my help, you do exactly as I say! So are we clear? Good, c'mon get moving!" A shadow walks towards me and I'm surprised to see a large gray and black wolf with strange markings walk up and a strange little imp like creature riding on its back. I back away from the bars as the wolf stares me down. "So someone else is in here..." the voice I heard earlier came from the Imp. Her skin was black on one side and white on the other and on her head was a strange stone mask covering one eye. Her glowing orange hair tied back above the mask.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, but the wolf just kept staring at me... it felt a little unsettling. Then the wolf looked back at the Imp and then back at me then started pawing at the cell door.

"What?" the imp asked as the wolf rams into the cell door, "You want me to free her?" and the wolf nods its head, "No!" the imp refused as the wolf sits down, "Let's go!" she demanded pulling at his ears but the wolf didn't budge. "Then I won't help you." the imp said but still the wolf didn't move and after a few minutes the imp gets angry. "Fine!" she said floating off the wolfs back then placing her hands together and with a loud snap the door unlocks. The wolf pushes the door open and walks inside then comes up next to me.

"H...hi there..." I said as the wolf bites my shirt than starts tugging on it, the strength of the wolf's pull is enough to pull me towards the door. "You want me to come?" I asked and the wolf nods its head, the wolf seems to understand me... well... it's not like I have any other options. I don't want to stick around here for that strange man in the mask to come back.

"If you two are done..." The imp said and the wolf walks out of the cell and I follow. We get to the door and I open it and we continue on our way. The air felt weird, it was cold... but there was something else I couldn't place it. We walk down towards an area that looks like an aqueduct. We stop when at a strange blue light floating in a corner. "Oh... well, well..."

"What is it?" I asked,

"It's a person." the imp said,

"I don't understand," I said,

"That was his spirit," she said as we continue walking, "Maybe it's someone from the other world?" the imp said with a chuckle. She seemed to enjoy making others confused, "There are lots of other spirits around here you know." she comments and we continue down, a small monster which looked very similar to the ones I saw in the mall jumped out at us causing be to fall backwards. The wolf quickly attacks the monster and throws it aside... I'm going to be a lot safer with this wolf than I would be on my own. The Wolf pushes my shoulder then looks at me with a worried look.

"I'm alright," I said standing back up and he continues to lead. We make it to an opening but it's gated off and the wolf starts crawling into a hole in the wall... I think I'll fit... I start to crawl through and am surmised that I do fit. We make it past the bars as we walk by another floating orb.

"It seems all of the spirits are soldiers, where in the world could we be?" she teased, but I didn't feel like playing her game, I just wanted to get out of here and find the authorities to bring the people who took me to justice... what am I saying, all these things aren't normal... how do I even know I'll get out of here okay? We continue to walk until we make it to a spiral staircase but the majority if it is in ruins making it impossible to climb. But we still continue walk up to the edge before the large gap in the stairs.

"What now?" I asked,

"I guess I have to do everything for you..." she flies over to the next part of the stairs, then her orange hair grows taking to shape similar to a hand then the hair reaches over to us and grabs me and pulls me over to her. Then the wolf jumps over following us.

"Could you warn me next time?" I said still getting my bearings.

"What fun would that be?" the imp grinned, we continue on until we make it to the top, "You'll figure out where we are through here." she said as I open the door and it leads to the outside. We look around... it looks like we're on the roof of a castle... this was starting to overwhelm me. My head started to throb, something's not right... I start to spiral as I'm brought back by the wolf rubbing his nose against my hand. I try to focus on something else, like the strange color of the sky, the orange colors reminded me of dusk... just clouds, no light... "So, we we're finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is?" she asked but both the wolf and I shake our heads. "You still don't know? Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to, head over to that tower" she said pointing over to a nearby tower. We climb down and head over, passing by another spirit. "This whole spirit thing is new to you isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I said,

"You'll get used to it." She said as we continue along and finally make it inside the tower through an open window. Landing inside on a set of stairs and we climb up and enter the door at the top. We walk inside to see cloaked figure standing on the other side of the room looking out of a large stained glass window. The wolf jumps in front of me and growls at the cloaked figure but the imp just laughs. The cloaked figure turns towards us and just looking at the person causes my chest to throb, like it was reacting to something. The wolf stops growling and walks towards the figure and the imp rolls her eyes.

"Midna?" The person said, it was a woman's voice, it sounded soft and gentle, and it made me feel calm.

"You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." The imp said, so her name is Midna, I never got to the point to ask her.

"So, this is the one you were searching for..." she said,

"He's not exactly what I had in mind but... I guess he'll do."

"And who is this?" she looks at me.

"Ah! I'm Pura." I said bowing my head then wondering to myself as to why.

"We found her in the cell next to us." Midna said as the woman kneels down to the wolf and looks at the broken chain attached to his front leg.

"You two were imprisoned?" we both nod, "I am sorry..."

"Poor things, I don't think either of them know where they are or what happened." Midna said, "So don't you think you should explain it to them? Twilight Princess." she giggles, so the woman in front of us is called the Twilight Princess...

"Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to have been sent away. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule." My chest throbbed as I grab onto the collar of my shirt, I know that name! All of this! I know but I can't put my finger on it... "But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... it has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light the people became as spirits. Within the Twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight but I remain it's princess..." she pulls her hood back showing her beautiful face; her long dirty blond hair adorned with jewels, her ears were pointed like elf ears. "I am Zelda," she said and again I'm hit with nostalgia.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it quite likeable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" Midna said,

"Midna... this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked,

"Why indeed? You tell me." she brushed off the question,

"And you," she turns to me, "Why is it you were not turned into a spirit? Or why were you imprisoned for that matter?" she asked,

"I... have no clue... one minute I was staring down a strange man in a mask, then I was in that cell..." I said as she looks at me shocked, she quickly walks up to me and grabs my collar. She pulls it down enough to show my strange mark, "Hey!" I pull out of her grip,

"What was that?" Midna asked,

"It cannot be!" She looks towards the door, "We don't have much time the guards will be making their rounds soon." she goes back over to the wolf. "Protect her!" she said as the wolf nods. I'm extremely confused as to what is happening at this point. Does she recognize this mark? "Go!" she said as the wolf turns around,

"Wait! Do you know me?" I asked,

"No... But I've heard all about you... You must remember who you are." she said as the wolf grabs my shirt and starts pulling me out of the room.

"No time!" Midna said as she grabs me with her hair and we jump back out of the window we first entered from. Now we're back on the roof but we're just walking since the guards never found us. "I guess a promise is a promise so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... But are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" she said as she spins around and changes into the image of a small blond boy and then into the image of a girl my age. "Do you want to save them?" the wolf nods, "Well, in that case little Midna would be happy to help you! But..." There's a catch... "Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought." she said as it feels like I'm falling apart as the surroundings around me go dark as it feels like I'm put back together but now were in a completely new place I've never seen before. The cloud of twilight is gone and we're standing in a large spring.

"What just happened?" I asked,

"I teleported you to a new place." Midna said, "Oh, that's right... I forgot to mention one thing... I look over at the wolf's back, I hear Midna's voice but she's nowhere in sight. "Thought you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" she giggles, that's when I notice the wolf's shadow, she's still riding the wolf's back but inside his shadow, I guess she can't be outside of the realm of twilight. "So remember, do what I say. For now I want a sword and shield, that'll suit Me." she said... I wish I had my bow and quiver... The wolf walks forward but then stops and looks at me. He puts his paw down then looks down, looks back at me and then sits down...

"Do you want me to wait here?" I asked and the wolf nods. I sit down next to the spring and he walks off just as it gets dark. At this point I was starting to feel silly following after a wolf and a strange imp... But that woman... she knew about the mark on my chest... was this the place I was taken to seven years ago? She told me to remember who I am... Am I not the same person? All I can remember is the women's face from my dream... the person who took me from the mall... then I was locked away... I've been locked away before, but not in a cell... The spring begins to glow just as the wolf gets back.

"Wait..." I hear a voice, "You who have been transformed by the power... of shadow..." it said as the wolf walks into the spring, "Come to me..." the wolf walks to the center of the spring, then, large pillars fall from the sky as a strange wall blocks me from the wolf.

"Hey!" I call out jumping to my feet.

"Beware... A shadow being... it approaches..." as the same creature I encountered at the mall appears. The wolf doesn't hesitate to fight it until it collapses and falls to pieces of twilight. The pieces return to the sky and the spikes disappear. I run over to the wolf to see if he's okay and the spring begins to glow again as the stones at the back of the spring are covered in glowing writing as a large ball of light appears, and an elk like creature made of the same light appears around the orb, it floated in the middle of its antlers. "O brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule, at the behest of the goddesses. I am Ordona, the black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule, before long the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight the lost light must be recovered. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... you... you still have not discovered your true power... Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... unless... if you were to return to Faron woods where you were first transformed... if you were to revive the light spirit... There by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." Ordona vanishes.

"What in the world is happening!?" I snap, "First, Midna asks you to be her servant, then Zelda and now a bunch of light spirits are asking even more from you? Can no one do anything for themselves?" I said taking a deep breath, "Sorry but it's a bit annoying that all of this is happening and all the people we've meet just want more from you." I said as the wolf grabs my shirt and pulls me along. "Okay, okay!" I said as we walk along and make our way past a bridge and then were stopped by a strange wall blocking our path.

"Hey... Look... the Faron woods you know so well... they're covered in twilight. You two might not be able to come back here, but... do you want to go?" Midna asked and the wolf nods then they both look at me.

"Apparently, I'm with the wolf so yeah..." I said as a shadowy like form of Midna enters the strange wall and her hand like hair reappears and grabs the wolf then pulls him through, "Maybe I've changed my mind..." I said as the hand appears again and grabs me and pulls me through... back into this... this realm of twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So this is Faron woods... the twilight makes it look immensely dark. I look over at the wolf and Midna is visible on his back again... but she's wearing a shield on her face and holding a sword.

"Hm... so these are weapons you use in your world?" she said as she swings the sword all around the place and I barely dodge, "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight? Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" she said as the sword and shield disappear, "Alright, a promise is a promise... I trust you, in exchange for my help I need you to gather some things for me...but enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen." she changes the subject... part of me knows she has her own agenda but she's been helpful for now and I have a feeling I should stay with the wolf... he might also know something about me. "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your worlds fate if you don't hurry up and find the light." whatever kind of world Hyrule is... it appears they put their faith in one wolf... who might not actually be a wolf? We continue then the same strange pillars from before surround us and we're trapped inside! And this time three shadow creatures appear! I froze... what am I supposed to do? The monsters charge at us but the wolf quickly takes care of them and the pillars disappear. "Hey! Girl!" Midna yells at me and I snap out of my blank stare.

"S...sorry." I said following after them and we get to a spring that is similar to Ordona's. At the far end of the spring were small fragments of light floating around but they were very dim.

"I am a spirit of light... blue eyed beast, look for my light... retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it in this vessel. A strange vine with glass grapes float down. The wolf grabs it then looks at me. I hold out my hands and he drops the vessel of light into them.

"You want me to help?" I asked surprised and the wolf nods. I don't know how much help I'll be...

"Find... the insects of darkness... they took the light." the spirit said, so we just need to squish a few bugs to get the light back. We leave the spring and enter deeper into the forest and enter a tunnel where I see two bugs... but they are a lot larger than I expected...

"Those are the biggest insects I've ever seen!" I said shocked, they were flying shadow beetles that were bigger than my head. The wolf doesn't hesitate to attack the two bugs and after they disappear two lights appear in their place and float towards me. I hold out the vessel and the lights get pulled in and two of the glass grapes glow. We continue looking for the other fourteen, we keep finding the insects until we just needed two more, "This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be." I said as pillars fall from the sky again, "Spoke too soon..." and Midna laughs at my comment, just as three shadow creatures appear, they all look at me... they must be attracted to the vessel of light. But before they could even reaches me the wolf guards me and finishes them off. The pillars disappear and we make it to a strange large tree that looks almost like it's been made into a house or something. We find and take the last two lights from the defeated insects then go back to the spring. I hold out the full vessel and it floats out of my hand and drops into the center of the spring and the wolf's body begins to glow and the twilight starts to fade away. A large ball of light appears and holding onto it is a monkey like creature made of light floated above the spring.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the goddesses to protect this forest. O, brave youth... in the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you transformed into a beast. That was a sign... the power of the chosen one rests within you... and that they are awakening... Look at your awakened form." I look over where the wolf was and there stood a boy who appeared to be my age standing next to me. He looked himself over as I stare at his golden hair and bright blue eyes and pointed ears just like the Princess we met. He was looking at the green tunic with chainmail underneath and a white undershirt and on his back were the sword and shield that Midna had earlier... on top of his head was a matching green hat that was long and pointed going down past his shoulders... my heart began to throb... I ... I know him... "The green that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the goddesses. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you." my head began to spin as I could imagine a younger version of this boy with less armor opening a large door and finding me.

"Link..." the words slip from my mouth as the guy in front of me looks at me surprised,

"How do you know my name?" he asked,

"I... have we... met before?" I asked but he shakes his head... but then who was that boy with the same name... and same face...

"You are the hero chosen by the goddesses," Faron continues, "Brave Link... a dark power rests in the temple deep in these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it's a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... you must match the power of the king of shadows." Oh great, more things to do... "Daughter of light..." Faron looks at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked looking confused,

"My apologies, this must all be very confusing to you... but all will become clear. Follow the chosen hero and your memories will return... but be wary, those memories come with a price." he said disappearing.

"Wait!" I call out, I have so many more questions, was this really the place I was taken to seven years ago? And if so why would those memories come with a price?

"So..." Link said as I turn around to look at him, "I'm Link... although you already knew that..." he said

"I'm Pura... it's nice to meet you." I said,

"Yeah..." he said, he seems kinds of quiet and shy... for some reason I imagined him being more outgoing.

"Can I ask a question?" It's been eating at me since the beginning, he nods in response, "Why bring a complete stranger along?"

"Oh... because... I... I had a dream about you..." he blushes and I start to blush as well,

"Well... that's new... but not surprising with the day we've had." I joke,

"I don't mean for it to be weird..."

"No, I understand, and I don't want it to be weird since I think we'll be traveling together for a while longer." I said and he smiles,

"Well then, shall we?" he asks and I nod and we walk deeper into the forest, all of this felt weird... everything felt... off.

"Let's head to the temple." Midna said from Link's shadow,

"I'm going there because Faron told us to... not because you say." Link said his personality changed a bit, more upfront...

"That's no way to treat your master!" Midna said,

"You're not my master! We're acquaintances assisting each other for their own benefit." he said firmly... he was kind of intimidating...

"Fine then! Have it your way." Midna said and Link sighs,

"So those friends Midna showed us... do you know who took them?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's probably the same monsters that imprisoned us." he looks down, "I hope their okay... not to mention I heard the other kids from my village have gone missing too" he frowns,

"Hey, you saved me, the least I could do is help you find them... although I don't know exactly how I'll help... I wish I had my bow." I said as link gives an expression like he just had an idea,

"Here!" he pulls a slingshot out of his pouch, "It won't do much damage but it you can stun enemies before they get to close." he said,

"Thanks." He hands me the slingshot, I grab some rocks from the ground and put them in my back pocket. We keep moving forward and a strange plant like monster pops out of a ground, I back away.

"Try hitting this monster." Link said and I hold up the slingshot and pull back the sling with a rock and release it, it hits the monster in the head and it jolts up and stops moving like it's stunned. Link walks over and cuts the vine connecting the head to the ground, killing it.

"Seems easy enough." I said, it's similar to a bow but not as powerful.

"Still, stay close." he said as we make it to a strange hut. There was a guy sitting by a fire with a large afro where several birds were resting. He stares at us as we walk up looking us both up and down,

"Wow... I don't usually see other humans around these parts." he said to me, "And you're traveling with an Ordonian,"

"Ordonian?" I asked,

"It's a Hylian who lives in the Ordona province." Link said,

"You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different... not to mention her clothes... "He commented on my Jeans and tee-shirt.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked defensively,

"Sorry... it's nothin' I've seen before... but then... things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should two should watch your step. Okay? There are so many monsters now... I got scared and locked the path leading to the temple." he said,

"But that's where we're going." Link said,

"Hm... you do look geared up for it, why not." he hands Link a small key, "Also, the woods on the other side are covered in a really thick fog, so make sure your lantern in full." he said and we both look at each other. "You don't have a lantern? Here, I have a spare" he hands Link a lantern.

"Thanks." Link said,

"No problem, but it will cost you for oil." he said,

"How much?" I asked,

"One hundred Rupees." he smiles,

"One hundred what?" I asked,

"I got it." Link said handing the guy a couple of gems and he hands Link a bottle full of oil.

"Have a safe journey." he smiles and waves to us as we head over to the locked gate that leads to the temple. Link unlocks the gate and we continue, we walk in silence until I notice him staring at me.

"That guy's comments... you do kinda stick out." he said,

"Yeah, I was surprised to see another human. I thought everyone in Hyrule was a Hylian." I said

"No there are also other races, like the Gorons and the Zora's" Link said "But you don't run into as many humans as you do Hylians, meaning you will stick out more... and your short hair doesn't help, we'll have to find you a hat."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked,

"It might not be... but when we were imprisoned I was a beast, they don't know what I look like, but they know you're human, they may have scouts looking for you like how Zelda commented that the creatures were also looking for Midna." Link said, he thinks things through so critically, it's really impressive.

"I didn't even think about that..." I said as we get to a clearing and we're stopped by a strange purple fog.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes, for now this fog is our issue." Link said as he pulls out the lantern and fills it with oil and lights it up. He holds it out and in a flash something speeds by us and rips the lantern out of Links hand. "Hey!" we look ahead and see a grey monkey with a rose next to her ear holding the lantern on a stick. She runs over to the fog and waves the lantern around and the fog disperses around her. The monkey looks back at us and waves.

"I think she wants us to follow her..." I said as we follow her and she leads us through the fog. While walking my head starts to feel dizzy, there must be something in the mist. Link grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him and the monkey.

"Don't get too close to the mist, its poison." he said and we continue to stick close to the monkey.

After some time we finally make it out of the fog and get to a wooden gate. The monkey drops the lantern and runs ahead.

"Should we follow?" I asked,

"We're heading that way anyway." he said letting go of my hand and walking over to grab the lantern. It took a minute to realize that we held hands that entire time... "You okay?" he asked,

"Yep, all good." I quickly said and we continue. We get to a large tree that we saw before, we continue forward but are stopped when a large golden wolf blocks our path.

"Stay behind me!" Link pulls out his sword and shield, then the wolf jumps at us and I'm blinded by a bright light.

We both wake up in a strange place, the ground was covered in mist and in the distance was a large castle... This feeling again... I've also been here before.

"Where are we?" I asked as we both look around, when we turn around we see a ghostly skeletal figure wearing golden armor that looks weathered even having moss growing on it. The figure is holding a sword and shield ready to fight. I looks at its head and only its left eye glowed with life, even though it was a red that sent chills down my spine. Link pulls out his sword and shield and strikes at the thing first but he's instantly thrown back to the ground.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." The ghost lowered his sword as Link stands back up. "You may be destined to become the hero of legend... but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear. If I were an enemy, you would have lost and the girl you swore to protect would be taken." Link looks back at me then turns back and glares at the armored specter, "You must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world needs. If you do find true courage, and you work to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... then you will be worthy to receive to secrets I hold! I will train you!" he said,

"You seem to have a lot of knowledge, so I accept" Link said,

"Then listen well, enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. Now, try it on me." he said as they clash their blades together signifying the start of a sparring match. Link strikes the armored ghost and he falls back to the ground and Link jumps in the air and drives his sword into the ghost's chest. Link jumps back and the ghost stands back up. "Very good, the first hidden skill has been passed on! There are six other hidden skills to help you but this is all the time I have."

"What do we call you?" I pulled up the courage to ask,

"I am known as the Hero's Shade." He said, the tone of his voice sounded sad. "You're as beautiful as I remember." he said and I blush,

"Wait! Does that mean you know me?" I asked,

"Yes, but your questions must wait for another time, Pura..." I frown as he looks Link" A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage... remember those words... farewell..." he said as we're blinded by a light as we wake up back in the forest.

"That was weird..." Link said,

"The sacred realm!" I said,

"What?"

"That's where we were!" I said,

"How do you know that?" Link asked,

"I'm... not sure... the words... just popped in my head." I said as I frown, just as something pops in my head it leaves just as quickly, and I'm left with more questions.

"It'll all come back to you eventually, don't try to force it." Link said,

"Are you two done bonding?" Midna said, "We have work to do!" she said as we look up towards the temple wondering what horrors we'd find.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We get to the entrance of the Temple, an old hollowed out tree that's been made into a temple. A large spider web blocked the entrance.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to meet the spider that made that?" I said shaking... I hate spiders... more than I hate horror movies... Link lights his lantern and uses it to burn away the webs clearing our path and we head inside. The next room is full of overgrowth and on the far side of the room are two monsters and there guarding something in a wooden cage, inside is the same monkey that helped us get through the fog.

"That monkey!" Link also noticed,

"We gotta help her!" I said as we run over and I stun one of the monsters while Link fights the other and then he takes care of the other monster. I free the monkey and she jumps up and down before she climbs up the vines behind her and waves us to follow.

"Can you clear the spiders out of the way?" Link asked as I notice two palm sized spiders crawling on the vines and I use the slingshot to kill them, they fall to the ground and shrivel up. We climb up and follow the monkey to the next room. There were three doors in front of us, one on the back wall and the other two on opposite walls. We start to climb up the stairs when a massive spider the size of a small car lowered down from the ceiling and crawled towards us. It took all of my will power not to scream as Link strikes it back then uses the finishing blow to kill it.

"Nope... don't like this anymore." I said as Link laughs, he's a lot cuter when he smiles, I wish he wasn't so serious all the time. I look around the room at the doors and there's no path to them except a rope tied from above. Except across the path to the back door. On the platform we're standing on we're two unlit torches. Link also noticed the torches and he uses the lantern to light them, then I hear what sounds like gears as stairs pop up making a path to the back door.

"That was easy." Link said as we head to the door and walk through only to end up outside strange windblown bridges connect some doors and a long rope bridge in front of us connecting to another room. The little monkey began to walk across the bridge but on the other side of the bridge out of the room a baboon runs out and throws a boomerang at the bridge cutting the ropes and the monkey runs back before the bridge falls down.

"What's going on? Are the monkeys having a fight?" Midna said,

"Seems like it." Link said as the monkey waves us back to the other room.

"I don't know what she wants but maybe you should just follow her." Midna said,

"There was something off about that baboon..." I said,

"What do you mean?" Link asked,

"There was... something dark..." I said as the monkey hangs upside down from the rope hanging in between the middle platform and the door to the right, she holds out her hand towards us. Link jumps and the monkey grabs his hand and swings him over to the other side and I follow.

"I feel like a circus act." I laughed as Link looks at me confused, "Never mind..." we walk down to another room and the room was filled with water. We make it across some platforms to a room where there was another monkey in a cage on top of a pillar, we walk down towards it.

"How do we get the monkey down?" I asked,

"I have an idea," Link said as he runs at the pillar and rolls into it and the cage falls down and breaks freeing the monkey.

"How'd that feel?" I asked,

"Like a bad idea..." Link said holding his head as I help him up. The other monkey joins the monkey with the rose and they start to jump up and down.

"You at least made them happy." I said as both of them grab one of our hands and pull us along. We head back to the main room and swing to the other side where we find two more monkeys held captive. They're being guarded by monsters, Link fights them as I free the two monkeys. After Link beats the monsters the four monkeys lead us back to the first door we entered and they jump across the rope making a real life monkey bar.

"This, does not look safe..." link said,

"You only live once!" I said jumping out and the monkeys swing me to the other side and Link follows. We enter the room and there are several pillars and the baboon was standing on top of one staring us down. He holds up the boomerang and it glows with a black tint... darkness...

"That's it! It's darkness!" I said,

"How do we beat it?" Link asked pulling out his sword and shield.

"We need to get that weapon away from the baboon, perhaps then he will come to his senses." I said and right as the baboon was about to throw the boomerang I use the sling shot to knock the boomerang out of his hand and link knocks into the pillar he's standing on making him fall to our level. It tries to run but instead runs into one of the pillars and a tick like monster falls off the baboon's back and it dies. After a few moments the baboon stands back up and gets frightened when it sees us and jumps up to a window and flees.

"He was being controlled too" Link said, I look over at the boomerang which is no longer covered by dark energy, I walk towards it and it floats using a small whirlwind.

"I am the fairy of the winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and now I have my true power back. Please take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and my power and my blessing go with you." the voice coming from the boomerang said as it lands in my hands.

"This will come in handy," I said handing Link the boomerang. We continue on using the boomerang to help us as we make it to a large room with a deep pit blocking our path to the other side. All of the monkeys we've saved climb up a dead tree on the side and make a long rope of monkeys and they swing us across to the other side. I could feel something very dark resided on the other side of this door.

"Be careful." Link said as I nod, we open the door and enter. It was a large room with water flowing from the ceiling, the water was purple and the room is full with a thick fog, similar to the fog we encountered in the forest.

"It's hard to breathe," I said covering my mouth,

"Try to bear with it," Link said as two huge plant monsters burst out from the purple water. Link uses the boomerang to stun them and they sink back into the water. It's calm for a moment as we see bubbles emerge from the surface when an even larger monster bursts forth from the depths. My vision was starting to blur, and I could tell so was Links. If only there was a way to get rid of this fog... to cleanse it... purify it...

"Can you really do something like that?" A girls voice rings in my head, I could feel the winds around me began to stir. Words pop into my head as I take a deep breath and concentrate on the wind,

"Purifying wind!" I called out as the wind around me begins to gust and become clean, in a matter of seconds all of the fog had been purified and both of us start to breathe easier.

"Y... you can use magic?" Links said surprised as he gasped for air. The large monster strikes at us but we dodge and begin our counter attack, I stun it with the slingshot then Link strikes and after a while the monster stops moving. It shrivels up like a dried out plant and the purple water clears up. Then the monster disperses into fragments of twilight then reform into a strange stone.

"Well done," Midna said, "That's ... what I was looking for."

"What is it?" I asked,

"It's a fused shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power... do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?"

"Yeah," Link said,

"Could it really be so easy? It this all there is to it? ... There are two other fused shadows, the other light spirits should know where they are, do your best to find them." Midna said as she grabs the fused shadow and pulls it behind her making it disappear. Then we're warped to the spring in Faron woods.

"Heroic Link... Do not think that Hyrule is saved from the spread of twilight... Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek..." Faron said "But know that these lands lie in twilight... if you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight you will revert to your beast form so be prepared."

"If that's what it takes to save the children, I don't care." Link said, he was so determined, these kids must be really important to him.

"That's easier. Now we have a heading." Midna said,

"Are you alright with this Pura?" Link asked, "We'll be entering the twilight again," he said,

"Faron told me to stick with you, so where you go, I go." I said with a smile and he smiles back. We head out and leave Faron woods. We get to a large field, the sky is clear enough where you can see the shroud of twilight in the distance. But I was starting to get tired, it's been almost two days since all of this started. Link looks at me with concern,

"We should find a place to rest for the night before you fall over," Link said as we find a rocky terrain where we could see the whole valley. Link makes a fire and sits next to me, "I'll keep watch, and you get some rest."

"Thanks," I said leaning back on the rocky wall and closing my eyes. The crackle of the fire was a soothing and the familiar sound reminded me of winter time, sitting next to the fireplace playing cards with my parents. The happy memory brought comforting dreams and I slept through the entire night.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed the fire Link made last night had completely died out except for a small spot that was still producing a bit of smoke. I look over next to me to see that Link had fallen asleep. He must have been exhausted, he's been working so hard helping others before he thinks about himself.

"I watched over while you two were asleep," Midna's shadow appeared, "I forgot that you light dwellers need a lot more rest than Me." she didn't sound apologetic but the fact that she watched over us proves that she isn't all bad.

"Thank you Midna." I said,

"I didn't do it for you!" she got defensive, "I need his aid, I can't do anything while I'm like this!" she said, but the fact that she got defensive tells me that there's more to her.

"I'm still allowed to say thank you." I said as she hides in the shadow, Link starts to move lightly opening his eyes then stretching his arms.

"Morning..." he said rubbing his eyes,

"Morning," I replied and he stands up,

"Let's find a river, we can catch some fish for food." Link said and we stomp out the rest of the fire and look around for a river. We find one and fish can be seen swimming around, Link pills out a collapsible fishing rod and throws the lure into the water.

"Have you done a lot of fishing?" I asked,

"Yeah, Ordon Village has a large river running straight through it, it's the easiest food to come by." he said, "Have you ever fished?" he asked,

"No, no place to fish where's I'm from." I said thinking about home,

"Where are you from, obviously from far away from the looks of your clothes." he said,

"I'm from Bright town... I'm pretty sure it's far from here." I said,

"Well once all of this is sorted out, I'll go with you to find it." Link said and a flash, like a memory of a younger link pops into my mind telling me something similar.

"Thanks... but a part of me feels like this was a one way trip." I said,

"Don't lose faith," he said as the lure gets pulled under and he pulls and a large fish was at the end of it. "And we get to eat." Link pulled out a small knife and started preparing the fish. I grab some fire wood and we cooked, it was really good. After we finished our food we continued west, we walk up to the curtain of twilight and Midna enters and pulls us inside, back into the twilight. Link transforms back into a wolf and Midna is now visible again. She circles around me staring intently,

"He turns into a beast yet you're perfectly fine, why is that?"

"I...I don't know..." I said as Link growls at Midna,

"So protective," she giggles, "Fine, I'll leave her alone, we'll find out who you really are once you get those memories back the light spirit mentioned." she said as we walk along until we come across a broken wooden sword in the middle of the road. "You should be able to track them using that." I was about to yell at Midna to not treat Link like a dog... but at the moment he is a dog so I keep my mouth shut. Link leads and we continue till we get to a spring right next to a ghost town, and we see the remains of a spirit.

"I am... a spirit... of light... hero... chosen by the goddesses... look for... my light..." A vessel of light appears. I take the vessel and we turn around to start our search for the sixteen pieces of light. "Be careful... the darkness...now searches for you." Link looks at me, and we begin looking for the light fragments.

"It seems like the shadows are searching for you." Midna said,

"I still don't get it, what's so special about me?" I said to myself,

"It must be something pretty incredible, for them to search for you." Midna added as we continue. We make it to the base of a volcano where we find the final light fragments and we head back to the spring.

We return to the spring and we return the now full vessel of light. And the twilight disappears and so does Midna. Link transforms back to normal and a large orb of light appears with an owl like creature made of the same light perched on top of it. Here we go again...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My name is Eldin, I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule... I guard these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods... The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them." Eldin disappears.

"I think they just like the sound of their own voice." I said and Link laughs. We walk out of the spring as a door to a nearby hut opens as three children see us.

"Link?" a boy with blond hair said,

"Colin!" Link said as 2 young boys and a young girl run out of the hut knocking the boy Colin to the ground.

"Ha, ha! See, Beth?" The older boy with brown hair said, "I told you Link would save us!" The kids surround us. Colin jumps to his feet and run over.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Link said, as a Shaman and a young girl walk out of the hut along with a man wearing a welding mask.

"Link, who's this?" Beth asked looking at me like I was a threat.

"This is Pura, she's come to help me." Link said as she huffs at me.

"You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" The shaman asked and Link nods. "I am Renado, Shaman of this town and this is my daughter, Luda."

"The beasts took us and left us to die... But Mr. Renado found us." Colin said,

"At first I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona province..."Renado said,

"Yeah, I... we don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then... until now... it's been like..." Colin was trying to describe it,

"A nightmare." the youngest boy, Malo said,

"It was like a terrible dream where we couldn't wake up..." Colin said,

"I know the feeling..." I said,

"Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent problems... there was an unexpected change in the mountain dwelling Goron tribe." Renado said, I've heard that name before, as an image of a rock like creature with crazy spiked hair and a beard pops into my head. "They long had been our friend but now they treat us as foes. They refuse entry to their mines... To think such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly. You should take these kids home..." all of the kids look at us with sad expressions.

"I don't wana leave all these people just to save ourselves!" The other boy, Talo said.

"C'mon Link, can't you do something?" Beth said,

"We can stay here." Colin said,

"I really should take you all back..." He looks around, "Where's Ilia?"

"We don't know..." Colin said and Link frowns,

"We'll find her." I tried to comfort him,

"Yeah... Renado, I will talk to the Gorons, Please watch over the kids until we get back." Link said,

"Are you sure?" Renado asked,

"It's not safe to travel in such a large group right now, there are still several monsters." I added,

"Than perhaps for now, it's safer here."

"Let's go Pura." Link said as we leave the children with Renado,

"Wait, Renado, what's the name of this village?" I asked walking back over to him,

"It's called Kakariko village." He said as I'm filled with unknown emotion, "Are you alright child?" he asked as I notice that I'm crying.

"I... I'm fine..." I said running away to Link, wiping the tears away,

"You okay?" he asked looking concerned,

"I know this place... But I can't remember ... I just have this overwhelming felling of sadness." I said as the tears continue to flow, "Just give me a moment..." I said looking down and wiping the tears away again as Link grabs my hand, I look up at him confused.

"You can cry, I'll lead the way." Link said pulling me along, I smile and the sadness that was weighing down on me lifts at Link's gentle remark, we leave the village and get to a cliff side covered in netting. Link lets go of my hand and looks at the wall.

"Wait here, I'll make sure it's safe." he climbs up and reached the top no problem and the next thing I know he thrown from the wall and falls on the ground next to me.

"Link! Are you okay?" I asked checking him for injuries, like I somehow knew how... "Nothing seems broken... What happened?" I asked,

"Jerk wouldn't even talk to me." he said getting to his feet, "How can I stop a boulder of rock?" he asked,

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons." I hear above us and see a strange rock like creature, similar to the one in envisioned, he looked down at us, "Do you understand Hylian? Than away with you!" he said disappearing from sight just as Renado walked up to us.

"The Gorons only recognize strength, a normal person could never persuade them... But... I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust... His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your home town. Please go to him and while you are there let the parents know the children are safe. Of course, getting them back would be best... but we could not keep them safe from monsters on the road without a horse and cart." he said

"I'll let them know," Link said as we walk past him and head back into the village back the way we came. We pass by Eldin's spring and hear a loud noise behind us. We turn around to see a horse running wildly heading straight towards us.

"Epona!" Link calls out but the horse doesn't react, "Watch out!" Link pulls us out of the way as the horse runs past.

"Is that your horse?" I asked,

"She must be spooked, wait here!" he said running behind Epona and jumping up on her saddle and she instantly begins to buck and run around until Link gets a good grip of her reigns and she calms down.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking up to him slowly trying not to spook the horse.

"I'm fine, but be careful, Epona doesn't like strangers." he said as I look at her. And again that feeling of familiarity overwhelmed me. I walk up to her and she doesn't get spooked, she even allows me to pet her and at one moment she rubs her nose against my cheek.

"That tickles!" I laugh as Link looks at me in shock.

"I've never seen her do that..." Link said,

"I guess she likes me?" I said,

"We can get back a lot faster now that we have a horse." Midna said,

"She has a point, hop on." Link reaches out to me and helps me onto the saddle and I sit behind him.

"So, to Ordon?" I asked,

"Yeah," Link said and we head back into Faron woods then the same long rope bridge where Midna pulled us into the twilight the first time. We're just about to pass the Ordona spring when a golden wolf blocks our path.

"It's that ghost again," I said as we climb down from Epona and walk over to the Wolf as we're sent back to the sacred realm where the Hero's Shade waits for us.

"We meet again, you have a little more of the look of a hero than you did before. Shall we begin the next lesson?" he asked Link,

"Yes," Link said,

"Very well, my second skill is the shield attack! No matter how well tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, thrust your shield forward against the defenses of your enemy." Link pulls our sword and shield and they spar. He thrusts his shield forward which throes off the Hero's Shade back then Link strikes. "Excellent! Open a hole in your enemy's defenses and use your sword to strike without hesitation! The shield attack can also be used to repel an enemy's projectile attacks, Try it!" he said creating a ball of energy and throwing it at Link. He holds out his shield and thrusts it forward just as the ball of energy hits the shield and it reflects back at the Hero's Shade. "Perfect! When your enemy's assault you with projectiles. This is how you will defeat them with ease! You have learned the second of my hidden skills." he said, I wanted to ask more questions but...

"Why are you helping me?" Link asked

"All will be revealed in time... The path to becoming the true hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all of the hidden skills, you shall be worthy of walking it. You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the great evils of the world. And remember, keep her safe." he said as we woke up net to Epona who was looking at us.

"I didn't get to ask any questions..." I said frustrated,

"Next time." Link said as we climb back up on Epona and head into Ordon village. We roam around looking for people as we're stopped by a bald man with a strange mustache that looks like tusks.

"Link? Whoa! It's really you!" he said as we climb down, "You're safe and sound! And your Clothes..." he looks at us up and down, "What happened to you lad?"

"It's a long story." Link said,

"C... come quick! Inside!" The man said and we follow him into the nearby house and Link explains what has happened, leaving out stuff about the twilight and Link turning into a beast.

"I see, so the young'ns are in Kakariko Village! Well, that's good... Renado's an old friend. If they are in his care than we can relax. And you saved this girl as well..."

"Yeah..." Link said,

"So... don't keep me waiting, lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is with the rest of 'em right?" Link looks away from him. "Oh! I see... That ain't what I wanted to hear... Ah... but Link... I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own... They're all in danger. What I should be asking is how I can help out." he said,

"Actually, we need your help with the Gorons… "I said,

"What's that now? The Gorons of Death Mountain?" My heart throbbed at that name, so the more places we discover the more my memories might be triggered.

"Renado told us they respect you," Link said,

"I see... well it's true... I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust... with the help of a little secret... I can teach you the secret... but can you promise me that you absolutely, positively will not disclose it to anyone?" he asked us and we nod. "Good. Aright then. Absolutely No one! Come this way." He said as we follow him into the next room. "Link, you've heard of sumo wrestling' right? Gorons like to match strength in sumo contests. Luckily for you, the basics of sumo are the same as stopping charging goats... The goal is to push your opponent outside the arena to win. Come into the ring lad." Bo said as Link follows him up the ring and Bo removes his shirt.

"Um..." Link said

"You too, we must honor tradition." He said as Link takes off his tunic and his gloves and boots, he's pretty muscular for a seventeen year old...

"What?" Link looked at me embarrassed,

"I'm cheering for you," I smile as they get ready to sumo, Bo was a lot larger than Link, they start and Bo pushes Link off pretty quick. They keep practicing for a little over an hour. Until link finally pushes Bo off the ring.

"Good, you seem to have the basics down. Next time I won't go easy on you, lad" He said

"You were going easy?" Link said sounding tired.

"Fight me as if you were fighting one of the Gorons." He said climbing back up into the ring. And they continue for another hour and Link finally beats him.

"Not too shabby, lad! I'm sure you can take on the Gorons." He said as Link lies on the ground catching his breath.

"I'm just going to rest for a bit." Link said as Bo laughs, I walk up and sit next to him.

"You going to live?" I joked,

"Yeah, but fighting Gorons is going to be even more difficult." he said,

"I'll meet you two up front, come join me when you've changed." Bo said as I look at Link remembering he wasn't wearing a shirt and I start to feel embarrassed.

"Um... I'll wait outside..." I said standing up, Link holds out his hand and I help him to his feet.

"Okay, give me a minute," he said walking over to his clothes and I walk out of the room.

"It's Pura, right?" Bo said,

"Yes sir." I said,

"Where are you from?" he asked,

"Bright town." I look away,

"Never heard it..." he said,

"It's... far from here..." I said thinking back, I actually have no clue how far away from home I am...

"And the monsters brought you all the way here?" he asked,

"Yes... I'm still trying to figure out why." I said,

"Stay with Link, you two seem to get along well." he said,

"I will... And, I'll help Link find your daughter." I said and he smiles,

"It gives me hope to hear you say that." he said as Link walks in fully clothed. "You've gotten stronger in the short time you've been gone Link." he said to him,

"You think?" Link asked,

"Strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestling with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock! No, the secret to beating the Gorons..." He said walking over to an old chest and starts rummaging through it. Then he pulled out a pair of metal plated boots. "You can probably tell, these boots are made of iron, lad. Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around... even by a Goron. Their magic makes them light until they are strapped to your feet. If you're fixing to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots. But let's be clear, you can't tell anyone about those boots! Especially Renado!"

"I understand, thanks again Bo," Link said as he hands Link the boots.

"You're welcome lad, now go, they need you." he said and we head out.

"I want to tell Colin's parent he's alright." Link said,

"Okay," I said as we ride over to another house and head inside, there's a blond woman who's pregnant sitting on a couch and she's shocked to see us.

"Link! I heard you were safe and sound. It relives me to see that you are safe and healthy." she said.

"It's good to see you Uli," Link said as he tells her about Colin.

"Oh! The children are all safe! How wonderful! I'm so glad I kept the faith... my thanks to you Link, from the bottom of my heart. Please, tell the others the news, everyone is worried." Uli said and we spent the rest of the day telling the rest of Ordon village that the children are safe.

"Let's head to my place, we can sleep there then head back to Kakariko village in the morning." he said as we head over to his house just outside of the village. His house was inside of a large tree, with two floors and a storage cellar below. Link sets up a bed for me and we get some sleep.

I slip into a dream but everything around me was dark. I feel something or someone grab my wrist tightly and I couldn't move or break free.

"You're mine, little bird." I hear a deep voice whisper in my ear from behind. The voice sent chills down my spine as I am overcome with fear. As I jump awake, my body begins to shake as I start to have an attack. I search for my grounding stone as the shock hits me, I haven't had my things since I woke up in this strange land. My chest tightens as it becomes hard to breathe. I try to stand to go outside for fresh air, but I trip on something in the dark and crash onto the floor.

"Pura? Are you alright?" Link turns on a lamp but I couldn't respond because I was hyperventilating. My body began to hurt as I could no longer move. Link runs over to me looking worried, "What's wrong? What's happening?" He asked but I was too far into the attack to explain what was happening.

"C... Can...t" I try to say but my words won't come out, Link kneels down next to me and holds me close.

"Take deep breaths, I got you." he said as I focus on his arms that were wrapped around me, I hold my breath then exhale. I slowly begin to get control of my breathing. After a while the weight lifts from my chest and the shaking finally stops.

"Rest, I'll stay by your side." Link said as he picks me up and carries me over to the bed and leans against the wall, I start lo loose consciousness and fall back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I move my head and noticed that the pillow I'm sleeping on is not as comfortable as I thought it was last night. I open my eyes to see what I was sleeping on and my eyes widen. I see Link asleep, his arms are wrapped around me, part of me was freaking out and the other half was trying not to wake him up. I'm shocked at how relaxed he looks, most of the time he's serious and calculative. His head begins to move and I could tell he was starting to wake up and my heart begins to race. I look away and try to calm my heart. Link inhales as I can feel his hands adjusting slightly as I look up at his face again as I see him looking at me.

"Uh..." I said as I can feel the blood rush to my head, but then I notice that Link's heart begins to race and his face goes red as well. He lets go of me a sits up.

"I... I'm sorry..." He said looking away, "I must have fallen asleep."

"I... its okay..." I said still trying to calm down.

"So... what exactly happened last night?" he asked,

"I had a nightmare... and it caused me to have a panic attack." I said,

"What's a panic attack?"

"Well... it's when my body acts like it's in danger even when I'm not actually in danger," I try to explain.

"Does it happen often?" he asked,

"Recently... it's gotten worse, but I'm noticing a trigger." I said but link looked at me confused,

"Trigger?"

"The thing that starts the attack." I said,

"What is it?"

"Being called... Little Bird." I said and just saying it made my heart pound.

"Little Bird? That's a strange trigger." he said,

"Maybe their memories?" We hear Midna say. I realized that she saw me in Link's arms and my face goes red.

"It would make sense," Link said but then I get a sinking feeling that if these are memories... then what happened to me seven years ago?

"I hope that's not the case..." I said standing up and stretching.

"Are you okay to travel?" Link asked,

"Yeah, I'm just sore. But I can manage." I said as Link stands up.

"Then let's head back to Kakariko village." he said as he looks like he gets an idea. "Here" he said running over and rummaging through some things and he pulls out a grey hat, it looked like a beanie with a small bill on it.

"Do my ears really bother you?" I asked,

"No, I think they are cute. But I don't want you to be recognized." he said handing me the hat. I put the hat on my head and make sure it's covering my ears.

"How do I look?" I asked,

"Good, maybe when we can afford it we can get you some new clothes. They really stick out" he smiles,

"Sorry that the apparel from where I come from is so weird." I said,

"Not just that but I don't see those clothes protecting you very well if you're in a fight." he said,

"That's true." I said looking down at my pants which are already torn in a few places.

"Well, let's get going." Link said as we leave his house, I did want to ask him about his parents but I decide against it. We climb up on Epona and head back to Kakariko village.

We hear come commotion as we come into town as we see these strange ogre like monsters riding giant bulls, the larger one was holding Colin in his hand.

"Colin!" Link cried out, "Hold on Epona!" Link said as I tighten my grip and Epona gains speed and we chase after them. One of them locks the gate ahead of us but Link doesn't slow down.

"Link!" I said but we continue faster than I could protes,t Epona already cleared over the gate and landed on the other side. We're in a new place, a field similar to the one in between Faron woods and Kakariko village. We look around and there are the monsters ahead of us, the larger one has a pole attached to the saddle. And at the top was Colin tied to it, "Oh my god!" I said horrified by that sight.

"Pura, I need you up front to take the reins." Link said pulling out his sword.

"Alright." I said climbing down then climbing back up and sitting in front of him. I look at the reins... I've never rode a horse before... The monsters charge at us, I don't hesitate and we ride towards the monsters. I was riding... It felt like I'd done this a thousand times, almost like muscle memory.

"I'll keep the other off of us. You focus on getting us to Colin." Link said as one of the other monsters catches up to us and an arrow is pointed as me. Link strikes the monster off the boar's back and we continue ahead. We make it up just behind the larger monster and he jumps a wooden road block and we follow after onto a stone bridge with no side rails, and bellow us looked like it lead to the abyss.

"This is getting dangerous." I said looking down as the barricade we just jumped over is set ablaze and Epona stops. I look ahead to see the monster staring us down. With the other side of the bridge in flames, we're completely trapped,

"Let's finish this." Link said as we charge and the monsters charge towards us. Just before we collide I direct Epona out of the way just barely missing the side of the boar's armor then Link strikes the monster causing it to fall off the boar and fall into the abyss below. Link jumps over to the boar and grabs the reigns before it could run off with Colin still tied to the pike.

"Can you reach him?" I asked,

"No, cut him loose and I'll catch him." he said handing me his sword. I stand up on Epona's saddle and just barely able to reach the ropes with the tip of the sword and I cut him loose, he begins to fall and Link catches him. I lean over to check to see if he was still breathing,

"He's alive" I said as we both let out a sigh of relief.

"But he's pretty banged up, let's get back to the village" as he hands me Colin and climbs up in front of me and we head back to Kakariko village.

We get back and Link climbs down and he holds out his hands and I hand him Colin, he sits down holding Colin but he wasn't waking up. The other kids and Renado run over to us to check on Colin.

"Why won't he wake?" Link said with a worried look... I wish I could help him... I feel the wind around me stir like last time as I hold out my hand and rest it on Colin's head. My hand starts to glow a bright green and then it fades away I move my hand away as Colin's head moves and he opens his eyes.

"Link?" Coin said looking at Link who smiles at him. "Is everyone... okay?" He asked as he sees the look of concern on their faces. "Good," He smiles, "Beth... I'm sorry, you know... for shoving you, Are you mad?" Beth quickly shakes her head than smiles back at him "I... I think I finally understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link... He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave." This boy is very smart for his age. "Link, you saved me didn't you?"

"Pura helped." Link joked

"You... you can do anything. You can do something to help the Gorons in the mines too, can't you Link?" Link nods and Colin slips back into consciousness. Everyone begins to worry as Renado leans down and pulls Colin form Links arms.

"He needs rest, I'll take it from here." Renado said walking away and the other kids follow him.

"I'm so glad he's okay." I said,

"What was that you did?" he asked,

"I'm... not entirely sure.., I think I healed him." I said,

"You really are a mystery, Pura." Link said,

"Yeah... I'm learning that myself..." I said,

"Well we'll figure it all out eventually, Let's get going." he said as we head towards Death Mountain but we get stopped by Luda who is holding a metal shield.

"Your shield won't last long so close to the mountain, take this." she said handing Link the shield

"Thanks," Link said putting down the wooden shield he got from his village and strapping the metal one to his back... The shield looked so familiar, just another thing I've seen before. But it looks like Link is missing something... I shrug it off and we continue towards Death Mountain.

We climb up the roped cliff where Link was pushed off yesterday and right as we get to the top Link puts on the Iron boots Bo gave him.

"Stay behind me and hold onto my shoulders." he said and I follow his instructions and we start to walk forward, but are quickly stopped when the guard sees us.

"Ho! You are back again Hylian!" The Goron said "You will never pass! You can never hope to match our brute force!" he said as he rolls into a ball looking like a large bolder and he rolls towards us.

"Hold on tight!" He said as I tighten my grip on his shoulders then he stops the rolling Goron with his hands the strike of force that Link took in vibrates through me. Link turns and throws the Goron down the cliff like he did to him yesterday. "You okay?" "Yeah," I said and we continue on, after some time another Goron rolls at us but Link stops them and they roll down the way us came.2... 3... 4 Gorons later we make it to the base of Death Mountain, but the sky is darkened with black smoke and volcanic debris is falling from the sky in soccer ball sized rocks. We make it to a small cliff side and across from us is the entrance on the mines. But it's up high... I see two Gorons spot us then one rolls into a ball and the other climbs on top of the rolled up Goron then he springs open creating momentum like a spring and the other Goron is thrown in the air to a higher level.

"That's how we'll get up." I said and Link nods and we climb down and start walking over to the Mine. We continue as we're stopped by a large rock the size of a bus crash in front of us,

"Whoa... this looks dangerous. Is this the traditional Death Mountain welcome?" Midna said as I look at the enormous rock, it was blazing hot and was sticking up out of the ground.

"C'mon Pura!" Link said, I didn't notice he had walked away and I run to catch up to him. He gets one of the Gorons to curl up into a ball and we climb up on top of him and we're thrown up to the next level. We keep doing this until we get to the top. Link keeps his boots on as we head inside as we're confronted by six Gorons that were getting ready to attack at the same time.

"Enough!" we hear and all of the Gorons stop and look back as a smaller, older looking Goron steps out, "Are these young ones such an imposing enemy that you must gang up on them? I think not little brothers." He said as I feel calmness from his words. The others back away and Link and I walk up to this different Goron. "I am a Goron elder, little Hylians, I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain... circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me little Hylians, do you come from the village below?" Gor Coron asked.

"Yes," Link said

"You have done well to come this far. You are strong... for a Hylian... however... The mines beyond are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed, unless..." Gor Coron looks Link over, Link kept a firm posture. Gor Coron smiles, "I could make an exception... but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little Hylian?"

"I am," Link said and they both walk over to the ring and they get ready to sumo wrestle.

"You can do it, Link!" I cheer as the other Gorons glare at me and I quickly stop. They begin their contest of strength. Gor Coron gets a good hold on link and almost pushes him off the edge, but just before Link falls he knocks Gor Coron back and gets behind him then knocks him out of the ring.

"Young warrior... you have a strong will... and sharp eyes. Fine traits, want to put them to the test?" he asked as Link walks over and helps him to his feet. "You have seen it, I would bet... the mountain, erupting without pause... When the mountain began to rage, all four of us and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was ensured to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand? But the moment Darbus reached out and touched this treasure... everything went wrong. He collapsed... and before our eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him... and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain. It... Grieved us to do this to our patriarch... But we had no other choice. I ask this favor of you young warrior... Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided us here. On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid!" He asked,

"If we can help, we will." Link said,

"And what of this young girl... a human no less." He looks at me, "She is even smaller than you... I don't see what help she could be"

"You know I can hear everything you're saying." I said... but he had a point... I have Link's slingshot but that only stuns monsters...

"She's under my guard, wherever I go, she goes." he said,

"Ah! So you are her protector." Gor Coron said,

"In a manner of speaking." Link said,

"Let the young warrior and his companion pass." he said and the other Gorons move out of the way of the entrance of the mines. "The mines are full of traps, all placed to protect the treasure from thieves. And worse than traps... Since the eruptions began, foul creatures of all shapes have settled into every corner of the mines. Getting to the patriarch won't be easy. I would prepare your blade young warrior."

"Thanks for the warning, we'll be careful. Let's go Pura." Link said and we head into the mines.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air is hot and dry, the heat coming from the lava below really shows how dangerous of a journey this has become. We take our time, solving the odd traps to get further into the mines There were giant lizards that breathed fire and flaming slugs that fell from the ceiling... everything is on fire and if we're not careful... we will be too. We get to a large room where there were strange devices above us we walk up and all of the metal objects on us start to get pulled towards the strange device, they're giant magnets. We use the iron boot to use the magnets and move further into the mines.

"This place is ridiculous!" I complain as Link helps me up to another level. We enter the next room and there's an older Goron meditating.

"I am one of the four elders. Gor Amoto is my name. You are a heroic young Hylian, please, you must lend to this tribe your power." he hands him a strange looking key, "That is one of the key shards. When merged together, they form the key to the room Darbus is being held in, the elders have the other two pieces." he said,

"Lot of work just keep one guy locked up. We'll get Darbus back to normal." Link said and we head further into the mines. Eventually we make it to another elder who was waiting for us. He looked much older than the other two elders we've met.

"Oh... ah... The young Hylian, I am pleased to see you made it this far, brudda. I am Gor Ebizo, take this brudda..." he hands Link the second key shard. Now we just need one more, "There may be something that may help your journey, a weapon said to have been left in the mine by a hero of old." My heart throbs... "It is beyond price, and so we have protected it through generations... it could aid you. The hero's weapon is stored safely up ahead... Talk to the guard and take it with you with the blessing of the Gorons." He said and we thank him and exit to room through the door behind him. The next room was a large stone held up above the lava by thick chains, the stone was made of the same magnetic material we used to get this far. We walk forward and see a huge Goron wearing armor sitting across from us and is blocking our path.

"What? What business does a Hylian have coming here? None! No business! This is a forbidden place! I will protect the treasure from you!" he said,

"Wait! We're not here to fight you! Gor Ebizo sent us!" Link said as the Goron jumps up and lands on the rock were standing on, the force of the jump breaks the chains holding up the rock and we go crashing into the lava. The ground becomes unsteady as it floats on top of the lava.

"Link!" I lose my balance as he turns around and grabs me. Link quickly uses the Iron boots to keep his balance,

"Wrap your arms around my neck!" He said taking out his sword and shield as I did what he said. The Goron comes at us and Link strikes him causing him to curl up into a ball shape and Link grabs him and throws him into the lava, The Goron bounces off the lava back towards us losing his helmet in the process.

"Ugh... That ... hurt a lot... Who knew Hylians were capable of such feats of strength." he said,

"I'm sorry, but you came at us. We're here under orders of the elders." Link tried to explain, as I pull away from his shoulders.

"Oh! If this the case, take the weapon of the hero of the past..." he said as something triggered, my heart throbbed again. I thought an attack was about to start but it slows down. This hero must be someone important to my past... but they've been saying the hero was around a hundred years ago... The Lava rises and the platform we're standing on levels out with the path. We say bye to the guard and walk into the next room a chest in the middle of it. Link and I walk up to the chest and he opens it. He pulls out a bow and quiver full of arrows, I stare at the bow with a smile on my face, just seeing a bow made me feel at home.

"A bow!" He said looking as me then holding the bow out towards me, "You're good with a bow, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I was one of the best archers in the last competition." I said,

"Than use it, it'll be a lot safer than you using a slingshot." he said and I take the bow and strap on the quiver. As I held the bow it felt warm in my hand, I've held this bow before... "Everything okay?" Link asked as I notice I'm crying again.

"I really wish that would stop..." I said wiping them away, "I'm fine, let's go save a patriarch." We continue forward but now at a faster pace since I'm able to take out far away enemies with the bow and it takes us less time until we finally find the fourth elder.

"You're here at last! I am foresighted in all things." he said standing up from meditating. He looks a lot scrawnier than the other elders, he must be much older than them. "Here, the last key shard." He hands Link the final piece and the key is completed. "Who knows how powerful Darbus is in his new evil form... Go hero!" He said and we turn to leave, "Wait, Pura!" He said ... I was surprised to hear him say my name. "Be wary, with your memories returning comes danger!" Link and I look at one another,

"I'll be careful..." I said and we continue to the locked room Darbus resides in.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this!" I said and he unlocks the door and we enter. In front of us is a massive black creature three times bigger than us. Its arms and legs clasped in chains attached to the walls and its head covered in a strange mask much similar to the shadow creatures but there's an odd gem in the center of the mask. It begins to glow almost like it's reacting to something. The creature starts to move. Crying out and growling. The gem gives off a light like a glowing eye... it it's starting at me! The monster then looks at the chains and he bursts into flames, rips the base of the chains form the walls dragging them behind him and he starts to run towards us. I don't hesitate to shoot the glowing red eye as that snuffs out the flames and he stops in pain. Link runs behind and grabs one of the chains attached to his ankle and uses his iron boots to weigh him down causing the monster to fall to the ground. I aim and shoot another arrow into the gem causing it to shatter as the monster shatters into twilight and reforms into a fused shadow leaving a large Goron lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well done!" Midna said, "I'm surprised at how fast you reacted, Pura."

"Me too..." I laugh,

"Since you two have been very helpful, I'll tell you a story... Zant... That's the name of the king of darkness who cast this pail of shadows over your world. He's very strong, you would be nothing to him in your current state... But Zant will never be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength, not that your Zelda is much better..." I felt a little insulted at what she was saying about Zelda... "It still appalls me that this world of yours is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury... how does that teach duty? But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life... She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her... No, as long as I can get my hands on the fused shadows, I'll be just fine." Midna said,

"Why do you need them?" I asked,

"That's a story for a different time." she giggles, the large Goron begins to move as Midna's shadow disappears, he looks around confused.

"Hmm... What am I doing here? Uh! My head hurts..."

"You don't remember?" Link asked,

"No... Who are you?" he asked,

"Just good Samaritans." I said,

"Ok..." he said still looking confused as we leave and Midna uses teleportation to take us back to Eldin's spring.

"Heroic Link... North of here, across the plain and passed the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru... you shall find the one that you seek..."

"Ilia is there?" Link asked but there was no response, I look behind us to see the kids walking towards us, including Colin who is being helped by Renado. I lightly elbow Link and he turns around,

"Link... "Colin said walking over to us on his own but he falls over. We both run over to him and help him back to his feet. "Ilia... You've got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else! Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link..." He backs us from us standing on his own. "See? I... I'm fine now. So you don't have to worry, go help Ilia."

"I will Colin, and I'll take you all home after" Link said,

"I will watch over them, I swear it." Renado said "Go to those who need you. In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero... and your deeds bring them all to mind. May the grace of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way." The three Goddesses are talked about a lot... How do I know there are three goddesses?

"Thank you Renado," Link said as he whistles and Epona runs over to us.

"Back into the twilight?" I said and he nods as we climb on Epona's back and wave to the children before our journey north. We go to the same plain's where we saved Colin and passed the stone bridge and hear a loud noise as we look back to see the middle of the bridge was gone.

"Look's like there's no going back..." Link said,

"That's not ominous at all." I said as we get to the curtain shrouding the twilight. Link jumps off Epona's back and helps me down and we walk towards the curtain.

"Ah! We're finally here! There's only one shadow left... So this is the last of the twilight you'll see I guess. Whether or not you survive the final task and survive is up to you." Midna said,

"Let's finish this!" Link looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Midna passes through the curtain than pulls us inside. Link transforms into a wolf and Midna's body is visible again.

"Alright! I guess I'll have to help you. But what a shame that this is the last of the twilight... I had become so fond of seeing it covering this world... Or... Is it really the last you'll see?" She giggles... I can't completely understand her motives, or fully trust her. "So, shall we get going?" she asks and we walk a little ways ahead and find a small bag on the side of the road. Link sniff's the bag and I could see a sparkle in his eyes.

"Does it belong to Ilia?" I ask and Link nods his head. He grabs it and holds it up to me. "Ok, I'll hold onto it." I grab the bag it has a small strap on it so I tied it to my belt.

"You can follow the girls scent to find her, well? Get going!" Midna said as Link runs ahead and I follow after him. We make it to a very familiar castle. "Haven't we seen that castle before?" she giggles, "Only a little further, you're almost there." we head into the town just in front of the castle and there are spirits everywhere... I've never seen so many like this but then I remembered what Midna saying that the spirits are actually people. We get to a center courtyard and there's a large fountain and there's a statue of three triangles ... identical to the triangles on my chest... What does that mean?

"Everything okay?" Midna asked,

"Yes... I think so..." I said,

"Then c'mon!" she said as Link starts running again, he's really focused. We get to a bar entrance and he starts pawing at the door and I open it for him. We walk in and he walks up to a specific spirit, his eyes light up again. He found her.

"Ah! What an emotional reunion! Yes, a girl and her wolf! Sorry, but you know how it goes, these folks can't see us. So you'll have to come back for her after we save the spirit." She said as she looks over at some other spirits. "Those guys are saying that the spring is at Lake Hylia, let's head there." she said as we leave the bar.

We head further north and get to another long stone bridge, but the entire bridge has a strange black liquid splashed all over... the odor the black liquid is giving off seems familiar.

"Hey, do you smell anything funny?" Midna asked as I figure out the smell, it's something I encountered a lot at home,

"It's oil!" I said looking back the way we came and a monster lights the oil behind us as the flames get closer, I turn around and see another monster do the same to the other side of the bridge.

"We're trapped! Midna said as Link climbs up one of the ledges and looks at me. I climb next to him and look down at the abyss bellow.

"Better to die quickly that to burn alive..." I said as we jump off the bridge. The fact that I'm probably going to die never brought me any fear... just regret's, I'll never find out my past... I splash into water. I quickly swim up and gasp for air.

"Link?" I call out as I feel something brush against my arm as Link and Midna swim next to me.

"This way!" Midna said as we swim over to land, it's very smooth, almost like the bottom of a lake.

"That was incredibly lucky." I said ringing out my shirt.

"Yeah, but isn't this supposed to be a lake? Where's all the water?" She asked and that triggered something. This exact same thing happened before. I... No, we... we were fighting... someone..."The spirits spring should be somewhere around here... let's take a look around." I snap out of it as a monster confronts us and whistles, making a large bird like monster appear and it climbs on its back. I pull out an arrow and kill the monster riding the flying one, Midna flies up and sits on it. "We can use this guy to get up river, maybe we can figure out what's going on with the water." Midna said as her hair grabs me and sits me behind her and the bird like monster grabs Link and we fly up river. We get up river and release the monster, we stand at a riverbed splitting in three directions. The one path is from the way we came and the other two lead to unknown locations.

"It's cold," I said as we walk down one of the paths. The further we went the colder it got as I started to notice snow and ice. Ahead of us is a frozen waterfall and we climb up to continue going. We reach the top and are quickly confronted by shadow monsters but it's no problem for me and Link as we quickly get rid of them.

"Where are the Zoras?" Midna asked as I look down at the ice and see what looks like spirits inside.

"They... they're in the ice!" I said,

"This is really strange, what in the world happened? What should we do? We can't just leave them like this... we just need something big enough to thaw the Ice." she said as Death Mountain comes to mind.

"Remember when we were at Death Mountain and we almost got crushed by that lava stone? It was still burning when we left." I said,

"Great idea!" Midna said as we warp to the base of Death Mountain right where the large rock is. We walk up to it and you could still feel the heat emanating from it. "This could work!" she said snapping her fingers and the rock floats up and warps away and we follow. Midna drops the rock into the Ice and it starts to melts instantly as it begins to flow heavily down the river. Now there are spirits all around, they must be the Zora's Midna mentioned.

"It worked!" I said,

"Who knew something so dangerous would come in handy... alright the Zora's are safe now so let's go, we can now get to the spirits spring." She said and we turn around and start to leave.

"Wait!" We hear behind us we turn back around to see a ghost of a beautiful Zora woman appear. "Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all of the lands in Hyrule. In life I was the elder of this Zora village and the Queen of my people, I was called Rutela." She said as we walk over to her.

"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you..." Midna said as I whack her shoulder in an attempt to get her to stop talking, "It's true!"

"The dark ones... they raided this village and as a message to my people, executed me before them. Young man... you who take the form of a proud beast. And the Daughter of light... I have something to ask of you. When the dark ones descended upon our village I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule castle to inform Princess Zelda of our fate. But... I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time... But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it greatly. I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue. Please... would you save my dearest prince Ralis?"

"If there's anything we can do to help we'll try." I said,

"Hey!" Midna protested,

"If you do this, I will bestow upon you the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to swim underwater and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Please... Save my son..." She disappears.

"Hmm... if we help her, she'll grant you the power to swim in deep waterline a Zora..." Midna said now sounding interested. "We'll rescue the prince after we lift the twilight." we walk out,

"The water is so high." I said,

"The impact must have shocked it, the speed of the current should have increased, and we should make it back to the lake in to time." she said as we both jump into the water and are swept away by the current.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We wash up on a shore line, I look over to see Link shaking off his fur. I stand up and look around the restored Lake Hylia. I pull off the hat Link gave me and ring it out before putting it back on.

"We washed up right in front of the spirit spring, talk about lucky!" Midna said but I don't think luck has anything to do with it... surviving the jump and making it down the river in one piece should have been impossible.

"Are you okay?" I asked Link and he nods, "Then let's head inside." I said and we walk into the cave.

"I am... the last spirit of light... consumed by twilight... Hero... chosen by the goddesses... you have... done well to make it this far... Gather... my scattered light... stolen by shadow... in this." A vessel of light appears in front of me and I grab it. "Collect... my light... Lift the final cloud of twilight... that threatens to cover... all of Hyrule..." The spirit said as we head out and find the vessels of light.

After a few hours we're down to one more vessel. But we can't seem to find it.

"What's going on?" Midna said pulling out a map, which I didn't even know she had "There should be one more... where could it be? Let's head back, maybe we missed it." We head back to Lake Hylia and we see something massive splashing in the water. Lightning strikes and it begins to rain as we go over to the side of the lake and a massive bug emerges from the water. It looks like some sort of queen bug that was bigger than both of us. I shoot at its wings and it loses its ability to fly and Link finishes it off. We collect the final light and return to the spring and the veil of twilight lifts transforming Link back to normal.

"Don't forget to get that last fused shadow. Now!" Midna said as she disappears. The light emerges in the spring as a massive snake like creature made of the same light grasps it in its mouth.

"My name in Lanayru. Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. O hero chosen by the gods... The dark powers that you seek... it waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia. But before seeing it you must bear witness to something and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away this forbidden power." he said, and we're both shown a vision.

"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They brought power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the sacred realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body... But soon, word of the sacred realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued... Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the sacred realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene, we sealed away the great magic those interlopers had mastered... you know this magic... it is the dark power you seek... the fused shadow. O hero chosen by the goddesses... beware... those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that..." I snap out of the vision as I see Link fall to his knees gasping for air. I run over and make sure he's okay.

"Link? Hey! Take deep breaths!" I said as his breathing calms.

"The dark power you seek in within the sleeping lakebed temple inside Lake Hylia." Lanayru said.

"I'm okay," Link looked at me standing up, "Let's head back to Castle town," he said walking out.

"To get Ilia?" I asked following after him.

"Yeah," he said and we leave Lake Hylia. Link calls for Epona and we head to Castle town. We get to the gate and are stopped by the Heroes shade. We climb down and are sent to the sacred realm where the Hero's shade waits for us.

"We meet again... it appears your efforts have begun to return some vigor to Hyrule, but it's far too early to relax. It's time I teach you another skill... The back slice." He said as Link pulls out his sword and shield. "A mere shield attach is no match for an enemy protected not just by a shield, but by a thick, full body coat of armor. Such enemies are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their rear unprotected. While their guard is up you can roll around them and quickly strike them in the back. Now try it." He said as he comes at Link and then roles to the side and gets behind him than strikes the Hero's shades' back. "You carry yourself well. But do not forget the proper timing for swinging your sword while you jump," He said as he looks at me, "How are your skills with a bow?" he asked,

"I'm still getting used to the weight but my aim has not altered." I said,

"What about in close combat?" he asked,

"I..." But before I could respond he was already charging at me. I don't hesitate to pull out the bow and shot an arrow right at his face... but he strikes the arrow away and continues charging. I fall to the ground unable to react but I knew I could do more. He stops right in front of me.

"I apologize, I thought with the air stirring around you, you had regained control over the elements," he said,

"What does that even mean?" I asked,

"Remember when you cleansed the miasma? Or when you healed Colin?" Link said,

"Yes, I did those thing but I still have no clue how I did those things." I said,

"In time you will, but be wary... I sense a magic around you that is trying to keep your memories sealed. It could have dangerous consequences." he said,

"Someone's trying to stop me from getting my memories?" I asked grabbing my chest. Who would do that?

"It would appear so... You must try not to let your emotions control you... there's still four skills for you to learn. May we meet again?" He said as we wake up.

"Could it be Zant who is trying to prevent me from remembering?" I said out loud,

"Maybe, just be careful... he said there could be consequences..."

"I know... just wish they'd all come back at once, make things a bit easier." I said,

"If only," Link smiled at me and that made me feel a bit better.

Let's go get Ilia." I said as we enter Castle town, Link's pace hastens to the point where it's hard to keep up with him. He stops in front of the bar and we head inside together.

"That is a Zora child! This is beyond my expertise!" We hear commotion ahead of us as an old man pushes through us and leaves.

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child will..." A girl our age runs next to us but stops after the old man slams the door behind him. She stared at the door, her short light blond hair gleamed in the candle light. It swayed to one side. Her clothes reminded me of the people I met in Ordon Village and my suspicion was confirmed as I looked at Link who was staring at her, his eyes sparkling. They make eye contact but she just looks away from him like he was nothing... the look on his face changed to heart break.

"Well... this isn't good. A human doctor won't help, huh..." Ilia walks over and sits next to a young Zora boy lying down. A woman was next to her looking down. Ilia starts to cry, I look at the Zora more closely he looks sick. "That old coot reminded me, though... I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended to Gorons and Zora's."

"Is it true? Perhaps if we take him there..." Ilia stood up with hope in her eyes.

"Inadvisable! Too dangerous!" Five soldiers from across the room walk up. "But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right boys?" They all cheer.

"Well isn't that nice." The woman said to Ilia, "To reach Kakariko village we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts. But we'll be safe now!" she said as all of the soldiers run out of the bar in fear.

"My hero's" I said,

"Cowards! Don't ever show your faces here again!" She yelled as she notices us. "Hm? Looks like we got one swordsman and an archer left!"

"We can get you to Kakariko Village." Link said,

"You hear that? These brave lads are going to escort us. So get ready to go honey, pronto." The woman said as Ilia runs off.

"Lads?" I said to myself,

"You know that girl don't you?" She asked as Link nods, "It's a shame... she can't even remember her own name right now, Bless her heart. She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. More courage in that girl than all the soldiers of Hyrule."

"With what I just witnessed, I can believe that." I said as the woman looks at me with a shocked look.

"You're a girl?" she said.

"Link, I no longer like this hat!" I said starting to remove the hat from my head.

"Keep it on!" he said shoving the hat back on my head just as I was trying to take it off, "We're too close to Hyrule Castle!" he said,

"My name is Telma, please aid us in our journey." she said to us.

"I'm Link and this is Pura, you're in good hands." he said as we prepare a carriage outside of Castle town and Link and I get ready to go.

"The only problem is the Bridge to get to Kakariko village is broken." I said,

"Then we'll have to cross the bridge to the east." Telma said as we head out, we look ahead at the bridge and see a familiar monster patrolling it. It's the same monster who hurt Colin.

"That creep survived the fall?" I said,

"Unfortunately." Link said as we both climb on Epona's back and Telma takes the reins of the carriage with the Zora boy and Ilia inside, there was a small window on the side of the carriage as Ilia looked at us as we're walking by.

"T...Thank you so much for this. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?" she asked,

"I'm Pura." I said,

"Link..." he said and I could tell it hurt him to say that.

"Link? ... I will never in my life forget your kindness Link, and Pura!" she said,

"Little lady, I think you should save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko..." Telma said,

"Hey! We'll get there just fine!" I protested,

"You're very vocal today." Link said,

"The fact that you noticed means my distractions are working." I said as he looks surprised but then he smiles,

"Thanks..." he said as we head out.

"Ready to roll?" Telma asked and off we went. I pull out my bow when we make it to the bridge and Telma stops the carriage.

"We'll clear the bridge, you wait here." Link said as we step onto the bridge. Looking ahead I see the monster has shields strapped on both sides, meaning just slashing his side won't send him flying again. "You ready Pura?" he asked,

"Ready!" I said pulling out an arrow and we charge just as the monster starts charging towards us. I quickly shoot the monster in the head just as it gets close making the monster wince back in pain lifting his shield and just as we're pass him Link strikes him again and he's sent flying down towards Lake Hylia. I notice that he dropped something just before he fell.

"Is that a key?" Link asked as I climb down and pick it up.

"Could be important, let's keep it." I said as Telma rides up to us.

"You two are insane! Keep it up!" she said as Link helps me back up on Epona's and we head out and continue to Kakariko Village. I shoot the monsters in the sky and Link keeps the monsters on land at bay. We're stopped at a locked bridge and I get down to unlock it using the key we got from the monster. Link staying close to cover me while I push the gate open and we continue.

"We're almost there!" Link said as we finally make it to Kakariko village. And enter the large building, Link carrying the Zora boy and we see Renado with the other children.

"Renado, this boy needs help." I said,

"This way!" he leads upstairs to a room with several beds, Link lies the boy on a bed,

"I'm going to need some space, wait for me outside." he said as we all leave waiting by the door,

A few hours pass and Renado exits the door and we all turn to him looking in anticipation.

"He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time." Link and I both smile. "Do you know the fate of his mother?" we both flinch. "Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly..." We both lower our heads unable to answer. "I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory."

"I'll stay with him and take care of him. No matter how long it takes." Colin said,

"Is that so? Thank you Colin" Renado said as all of the kids walk into the room. We head outside for some fresh air and Colin follows after us,

"Hey Link, about Ilia... is it true?" he asked,

"Yes..." Link said,

"And regaining it will be no simple task." Renado said walking towards us. "But it will be alright child, If we just give her some time, I am sure Ilia will find her heart again." ... her heart? Is that the same with me? Could it be I've lost my heart? Colin runs back inside and Renado bows to us before walking away.

"Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts... Those skills of yours... Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule? What hope there is in Hyrule is frail and dying... but there's still a group trying to do what it can, and I'm a member of that group." she winks at us. "I may stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia and..." she looks over at Renado, "Well, never mind about the rest." She said standing over us looking firm, "Link, Pura, I want to see you two again at my bar, you her me?" And we both quickly nod. "The bar is actually a safe house for my friends. There's a secret passage that leads to the castle from in there as well." she said starting to walk towards Renado, "If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for you, honey!" She said with a wink before she runs off. We're about to head back inside as we see Rutela appear. Her spirit floats over to the graveyard and we follow after her. She goes to the back of the graveyard where there's a stone and it disappears revealing a hole big enough to crawl through. We crawl inside and there's a spring and on the other side is a large elegant tombstone. Rutela floated next to the grave and we swim across to talk to her.

"I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need, you were right to bring him here. Kakariko village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found salvation in this place. That which I promised you is within this grave, during his life, my husband created a garment specifically for the chosen hero, the garment that houses the abilities of the Zoras." she said as the tombstone moves and underneath it is a pile of armor and cloth. "Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber. And yet... My son... he still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message... Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And... Tell him his mother loves him without end. Tell him..." she disappears... I could no longer hold back my tears.

"Well, it's a good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora armor... But aren't you forgetting something kind of important? The last fused shadow. Remember what Faron the light spirit said... he said you would need the fused shadow to defeat the dark overlord Zant and save the world... So let's go get it." Midna said.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrive in Kakariko village and everything is a lot quieter, most of the rebels are back home with their families now that the hero of time has come to save everyone.

"I'm going to grab some supplies before we head up to Death Mountain," I said

"Okay, we should stay here for the night so I'll get us a room at the inn and we'll meet there." Link said

"Okay," I wave him off then after he's out of eyesight I quickly return to Impa's home and enter the secret cellar where Sheik and I have been living. I open the door and Impa was there waiting.

"Pura!" She said running up and embracing me, "Are you alright? I've been so worried."

"I'm okay, I met up with Link and we unlocked the first sage," I said and she lets go,

"That was terribly reckless!" She scolded,

"I know... I thought I would e powerful enough to save Saria on my own,,, But again I had to be rescued..." I said

"That why I wanted you to wait for Link, the Master Sword is the purest weapon to dispose of evil..." Impa started

"And Link is the only one who can wield it." Sheik appears from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"That wasn't creepy at all," I joked,

"Pura..." Sheik said

"I know... " I said and Sheik walks up and grabs my hand,

"How am I supposed to be okay with another man protecting you when you're so reckless?" he asked

"Someone's a bit over protective." I said

"You make hard not to be." he sighs,

"I'll be more careful." I said

"Just... don't overdo it." he said

"I won't" I said and he lets go of my hand, I grab my stuff and heat to the entrance of the cellar, "We're going to be at the inn, make sure Link doesn't see you." I said leaving. I head over to the inn where Link was waiting,

"All good?" he asked

"Yep, did you get a room?" I asked

"Yeah but there's a problem..." He said as he leads me to the room and opens the door, "There's only one bed..." he said

"That's fine, I don't have a problem sleeping on the floor." I said putting my stuff down,

"Absolutely not! I'll take the floor you sleep on the bed," Link said

"Are you sure, Link I said I'm fine with it." I said as I notice his blushing face, "Are you embarrassed?" I asked and he turns beet red. "Why?"

"I... I'm not sure, I mean we used to camp together... but it feel different..." he said and I couldn't help but giggle, "Isn't it weird for you too?" he asked

"No..." I've shared a room with Sheik for seven years so this just seems natural to me, "I'm usually guarded so I'm not alone most of the time." I said

"Oh..." Link said as it looked like he was thinking about something, "Sorry..." he said

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"I told you I'd help you find a way home..." he said and I'm thrown back. I haven't talked or even thought about the aspect of returning home in a very long time.

"I... Hyrule is my home..." I said and I tried hard to keep a straight face,

"I hope that after this we can still look for your home." Link said and I smile,

"I'd like that." I said, "Now, we should get some rest we have some Gorons to save," I said as we head to bed.

We start our climb up Death Mountain; I haven't been up here since Ganondorf discovered my Identity.

"Is something Wrong Pura?" Link asked as I snap back from my thought of the past,

"Sorry, I got distracted..." I said

"You need to be careful!" Navi said

"I'm hearing that a lot..." I mumble to myself

"What?" Link asked

"Just talking to myself," I smile and we move up the mountain and get to the Goron village, It's quiet.

"Did Ganondorf take them all prisoner?" Link said as we start to look around and I hear something.

"Someone is crying!" I said running towards the cries and I find a young Goron I only met when he was a baby... "Link?" I said and the little Goron looks up,

"Whose there?" He asked hiding behind a few boxes, I kneel down

"It's me Pura, we meet once." I said and he jumps up,

"Pura!" He said running over and hugging me, Link walks up to us. "Where is everyone?" I asked

"They were taken..." Little Link said

"Bu who?" Link asks him and Little Link looks at him,

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Link," he said

"Really? My names Link too!" he said, "Dad named me after the hero who saved everyone from King Dodongo." Link looks over at me confused,

"Daruina named his son after you." I explain and Link looks away flustered,

"Please save my daddy!" Little Link said

"We will," Link said, "Can you tell us where they are?"

"In the old fire temple." Little link said

"Then let's get going," Link said

"Wait! You can't!" He stopped us, "You're not made for... those conditions..."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The fire temple is in the center of the volcano, you're not made of rocks so..."

"We'd burn..." Link said

"Then how do we save them?" I asked

"Daddy has some old tunics in his room, follow me!" he said and we follow him to the room we first met Daruina. Little Link rummages through some boxes and pulls out two red tunics.

"These will protect you from the heat?" I asked as he hands us the tunics.

"Yes," Little Link said

"Then let's try them on," Link said,

"I'll be in the other room," I said leaving to go change. I pull off my white shirt and put on the red tunic which was long enough to cover my shorts, so it didn't look that weird... But it did bring back memories of my old green tunic that Link gave me.

"Almost done Pura?" Link called out from the other room.

"Almost, give me a sec," I said pulling my hair back then walking out.

"Just like old times," he laughed taking a look at me.

"Shut up," I push him away,

"Ready?" Link asked

"Yeah," I said

"There's a passage past the statue that will lead you to the fire temple," Little Link pointed at the statue of the far side of the room.

"Thank you Link. Please wait here, we'll get your dad back." I said

"Be safe!" Little Link cheered as we head inside,

"He wasn't kidding about the heat..." Link said

"Let's save everyone fast before I melt..." I said as we are stopped by a broken bridge.

"I got this," Link said taking out a strange claw like device and attaches it to his hand,

"What is that?" I asked

"It's called a hookshot. I aim and it shoots a hook and chain and pulls us towards it once it grabs something." he said

"We?" I said as he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him,

"Hold on." he said as we shoot across the broken bridge with Lava just below us.

"Please don't do that again..." I said catching my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Link laughs as we continue forward but are stopped my Sheik,

"It is something that grown over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time." Sheik looks at me, "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go." He looks back at Link," I'll see you again."

"Wait! Please!" Link calls out and in a flash Sheik disappears, "Why won't he stay?" Link said to himself.

"C'mon, Daruina needs us." I said snapping him out of it.

"You're right, let's go!" Link said and we enter the temple. inside are to large dragon totems that lead up the stairs where there are two doors on opposite sides. we enter the room on the left and the room is a bunch of platforms surrounded by lava, there's a large door too far for us to get too and in front of the door is Daruina,

"Whose there?" Daruina asked turning round to see us. "Is that you Pura?" Daruina asked

"Who's that with you?" he asked

"It's me Link!" he called out

"Link? You've grown so big since I last saw you." he laughs,

"You haven't changed at all." Link said

"I want to have a man to man talk with you, but now is not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races who might resist him."

"You're Son told us!" I said

"Is he safe?" he asked

"Yes!" Link said

"Good... if that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon. I'm concerned though, because I don't have the legendary hammer... but I have no choice.

"Wait Daruina! We can fight together!" Link yelled,

"Link... I'm asking you to do this as my sworn brother... while I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people!" he said

"You have my word!" Link said

"I'm counting on you!" Daruina said going through the door.

"We should be helping him..." I said

"No... we need to save the others first. Daruina can hold his own until we get back." Link said but I could tell by the look on his face that all he wanted to do was run to his friends side. We leave the way we came in and head into the next room and there's a large prison on the far end of the room. And all of the Goron villagers were inside.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." I said as a large monster covered in armor locks our path. "Spoke too soon..."

"I'll distract the big guy, You free the Gorons." Link said

"Got it!" I said as he covers me and I run past the monster and use Farore's wind to get over the Lava. I look back to see how Link is doing but the master sword isn't making a dent in that armor... he needs something stronger. I get to the door and I bust the lock open with a rock and the Gorons leave the cell,

"He needs the Megaton Hammer." one of the Goron said

"Do you know where it is?" I asked

"It's behind the wall in that cell, but only those of the royal family can open the path." An older Goron said

"Show me," I said and the older Goron leads me to the back wall of the cell and he points at the symbol of the Triforce. I pull out my flute and play Zelda's lullaby and the path opens,

"How do you know that song?" the older Goron asked

"I'm a close friend to the family." I said walking in and seeing the hammer, I grab it and lift it up, "I was expecting the megaton hammer to be... heavy..." I said

"It's infused with magic, making it lighter but when you strike something it hits with all of the hammers force." he said

"I know the perfect thing to try this out on! you all need to get out of here." I said as the Gorons run through the hidden path. I run out and see Link at the end of his rope. I quickly run out and swing the megaton hammer at the monster, "Eat this!" I yelled striking the monster in the back and the force of the hit sent him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room... Link and I look at each other on shock.

"Was that what you were expecting to happen?" he asked

"Nope... you can have this now..." I said handing him the hammer.

"Thanks," he takes the hammer as the monster falls into the lava, "You hit him really hard..."

"It was you or him, I choose him." I said as we leave the room

"Thanks for that, now let's hope Daruina was able to hold him off." Link said and I use Farore's wind to get us over to the large door Daruina went through. We burst through the door and see Daruina on the ground,

"Daruina!" I yell as I try to run over to him but Link pulls me back,

"Watch out!" Link yells ad right in front of me the dragon Volvagia bursts out from under ground. "Stay back!" he said taking out the megaton hammer.

"What about Daruina?" I asked

"Wait till I give you the word." He said as the dragon flies towards him and Link strikes it with the megaton hammer causing the dragon to be thrown back. "Now!" he yells and I run over to Daruina as fast as I could. I kneel down next to him, he's unconscious and covered in injuries. I begin to heal his wounds,

"Daruina, can you hear me?" I call out and he sifts slightly, "Stay with me." I said

"Pura get down!" Link yelled as I look up to see a fireball coming straight at me. There wasn't enough time to cast magic to protect us, I see Daruina's hand grab my shoulder and pull me down as he shields me from the blast.

"Daruina?" I said as he lets go,

"I've got you sister," he said

"Don't push it you're seriously injured." I said sitting up and healing him some more. I hear another smash as I see Volvagia fall to the ground and turn to ash.

"You two alright?" Link ran over to us as Daruina begins to glow and we're blinded y a familiar light. Once the light fades we're back in the sacred realm, Link helps me back up to my feet as we see Daruina standing on the red pedestal.

"Thank you Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race. You turned out to e a real man, just as I though you would." Daruina said

"You're the sage of fire..." I said

"Isn't that funny? Well this must e what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier then helping you seal the evil here. Take this medallion that contains the power of the spirits of fire; and my friendship." he hands Link the coin and I could feel Link's strength increase. "Don't forget... Now you and I are true brothers." He said as we're blinded by a bright light, "Pura, please tell my son good-bye for me." I hear as we reappear at the entrance of the fire temple. Little Link was waiting for us...

"W...where's Daddy?" he asked and I kneel down to look him in the eye,

"Your father became the sage of fire... He won't be able to see you anymore but he will always be here in our hearts." I said and Link smiles

"Daddy will protect us all!" Little Link said

"That's right," I said standing up.

"Will you come to visit?" Little link asks

"After all this stuff is over with Ganondorf, I promise." I smile as Little link rolls into a ball and rolls off.

"That was another close one." Link said looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden..." I said

"I didn't say that, besides we wouldn't of found the hammer if it weren't for you." he said

"Really?"

"Of course," Link smiles, "I'm just the type to worry that's all. Now! let's head back to the Temple of time, I'm sure Sheik will give us another cryptic message as to where we should go next."

"You sound like you don't trust him." I said as we make our decent down Death mountain.

"I can't trust someone I don't know." Link said as we continue along. we finally get back to Kakariko village and both of us are beat.

"Please! Someone help!" we hear cries as a man wearing blue overalls was running around.

"Is that Talon?" I asked

"Who's that?" Navi asked

"Malon's father," I said as he makes eye contact with me,

"Pura!" he runs up to me and grabs my hands, "Ingo went crazy and took over the farm, he took Malon prisoner!" he said,

"What made him go crazy?" I asked

"I'm not sure, please you must save my daughter!" he begged and I look at Link and he nods at me,

"We'll get Malon back," I said

"Thank you!" Talon said as Link I leave Kakariko Village and head to Lon- Lon ranch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I take my time deciding what to wear, but I'm drawn to a blue half sleeved shirt with a high enough collar to cover my chest and a pair of tan shorts and brown boots. On the way out I see a white scarf ... I'm reminded of the white scarf I gave Sheik when we first met and add it to my outfit.

"How do I look?" I asked Link who was waiting outside he looks at me with a blank stare, "Is it that bad?"

"No!" He quickly said, "You look really pretty," He said as his face turns red,

"T... thanks..." I said as I blush, "The only thing I don't know what to do with is my hair... It's so long." I push some of my hair behind my shoulders.

"Sorry, can't help you there" He laughs, we pay for the clothes and head over to Telma's bar. We walk inside and she immediately notices us and walks over.

"Oh My! If it isn't Link! You made it! Where's Pura?" she looks around.

"I'm right here..." I said as she looks at me shocked,

"Pura!? No! It can't be!" she looked at me up and down, "We saw one another not even a week ago... but your hair! Not to mention that it almost seems like you're glowing!"

"Do I really look that much different than I did before?" I asked and both Telma and Link nod.

"Well, appearances aside, you two have very good timing. I was just taking about you. Hey everyone! Introduce yourselves!" she calls out to three people sitting at a nearby table. "This handsome young man is the infamous Link, and this is the magically changing Pura." She said as I blush, "You remember what I told you before? These are the friends I mentioned. The ones who are trying to deal with all the troubles in Hyrule... Actually, there's one more of us. But there's been a disturbing turn of events in the eastern desert, so he's gone to check it out. He's an older man, Auru. If you happen to meet him, definitely take the time to talk to him, okay honey? Well, you've come all the way here, honey, so why don't you relax a bit." Telma looks at me, "Come on honey, and let's do something with that hair." she said gesturing me to another room, Link given a concerned look,

"I'll just be in the other room," I said as I leave with Telma,

"Now, let's talk." she said pointing out a chair and I sit down, there's a mirror in front of me and I can see myself. I haven't seen what I look lie in a long time, my teal eyes seemed brighter, but that might be because I've been spending a lot more time in the sun, and my skin... Telma was right it almost looks like I'm glowing, is that because of the Triforce? If it is I hope it goes away soon.

"Talk about what?" I asked,

"You've changed, and I'm not just taking about the hair or your clothes. It almost seems like you're a completely different person. What exactly happened?" she asked starting to brush my hair.

"It... it would take too long to explain... But I've found who I am... sort of." I said,

"Then who are you?" she asked,

"I'm the one who will help the hero stop the true evil and save Hyrule." I said thinking back to that strange magic Zant has... it does not belong to him.

"That's a lot of responsibility for a little girl." she said as I close my eyes, she starts pulling my hair back.

"I can blame my parents for that." I joked and I feel my hair being tied.

"There, all done! Take a look in the mirror and my face turns white as to what I see. I quickly stand up and start to leave the room,

"Thanks Telma." I said leaving the room, "Link!" I yell for him as I trip and fall over.

"Pura! What's wrong?" Link runs over to me and I look up at him, "Y... you're...

"Ears?" I pointed at my ears which were pointed at the tip exactly like his, like a Hylian. "Seriously? They couldn't leave the ears alone? Messing with my hair is one thing but my ears? Really?" I rage on as I notice all of the people in the bar staring at me, "Sorry! ... I'm sorry!" I bow apologetically. As some of the people laugh it off and go back to their own business.

"Ha, ha! You must be Pura, Telma told us that you're pretty vocal." a man with glasses said with a smile.

"Um... yes," I said,

"I'm Shad, wonderful to meet you." he said,

"Same,"

"Telma told us about what you two have done. You're rather formidable... I'm rather not. I'm afraid. Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills. That said, if history and legends of Hyrule are your cup of tea, I'm your fellow! If you're curious, just ask away." he said

"That's interesting," Link said,

"AT the moment I'm absolutely entranced by the sky beings known as the Oocca. According to legend, Hyrule was made by the Hylians, who as we all know are the closest race to the gods," I couldn't help but look angry, that's why they changed my looks! "But also according to legend, long ago there was a race even closer to the gods, and some say these creatures made the Hylians. When they created the people of Hyrule, they simultaneously created a new capitol, a city that floated in the havens. They dwelt there... and some scholars believe that the race lives there still, somewhere in the great sky. Sky beings... isn't that simply marvelous? What I wouldn't give to meet them." he said, this guy knows much about history... maybe I'll ask him about the last hundred years I missed.

"I'm Ashei," A woman id armor and black hair said, "I grew up in the mountains with my father, who was a knight in his own right. He taught me the arts of war as thought I was his son. Of course, lessons in common courtesy were not part of the regimen, so forgive me if I come off as rude, yeah? Listen, before I blab both of your ears off, I want to tell you something. Snowpeak, the mountain to the north of Hyrule... it's unlike any mountain I've ever known. I don't know much yet, but things happen there that happen on no other mountain I know of... Evil controls it... As soon as I know something more I'll tell you. Until then you should stay away, Yeah?" The way she holds herself reminds me a lot of Impa, there was one more man sitting at the table wearing a helmet covering his face.

"It's been a long time... Link" The man said taking off his helmet.

"Rusl?" Link said,

"My wife, Uli, sent word to me. I have seen the children in Kakariko village. And of course, I have also heard of your adventures! Along with the stories of the mysterious Pura." He smiles at me, "I must thank you for your help with Colin. I barely recognized him... In any case, I'm troubled by my own inaction. I want to help the cause. These friends here... I have had a connection with them for a long while. Like the others, I am gathering information now. I will let you know if I hear anything.

"Thanks Rusl." Link said, "Anything going on right now?" Link asked,

"That old Codger Auru is at Lake Hylia, studying the desert." Shad said,

"Gerudo desert?" I asked,

"Yes," He responded,

"Then let's go check in with him." Link said,

"Ok," I said as we start to leave, "Thanks for fixing my hair Telma"

"No problem, honey, Take care on your travels." she said as we head towards Lake Hylia. But just as we leave castle town we're stopped by the golden wolf and brought to the sacred realm and the Hero's Shade it there waiting for us.

"We meet again," he said as I notice his appearance changing from its skeletal form to one I know very well. "This next is the greatest of the hidden skills I have taught you to this point, and it may test the limits of your endurance... I shall teach you the helm splitter..." he said as they get ready to spar. "It's impossible to circle around and perform a back slice against fully armored enemies that move swiftly in combat. Against such foes, you must first use a shield attack to make them flinch, you will leap into the air over the enemies head and greet them with your blade by immediately striking from behind." They start to spar and it take Link three times to perform the Helm splitter... but at this point the only way I could differentiate the two of them is their different armor. "Don't miss your chance to land that attack after a shield attack." He looks at me, I see him smile and tears fill my eyes as I walk over to him.

"It's been a long time..." I said,

"Your appearance has changed, you look more like your old self." He said as I reach up and touch his face.

"I want to be mad... But all I can feel is sadness at the thought that you lived your life to become this Shade..." I said,

"It was my choice... I made mistakes in my time and I needed to make sure the next hero was fully prepared. Do not cry for me, I had a good life and to just see you again made it worth more than the world." He pats my head, I look over at Link who looks confused, "Keep him on his path, like you kept me on mine all those years ago." He said,

"It'll be difficult... I'm still missing some memories and it's affecting my magic." I said,

"If anyone can figure it out its you." he said with a smile the he removes his hand then looks seriously at Link, "The fourth hidden skill had been passed on. There are still three hidden skills for you to learn... May we meet again..." He said as Link and I awaken from the sacred realm.

"He really is the previous hero..." Link said, "And you traveled with him..." he looks at me,

"Yes... I was taken from my home because the Gerudo tribe found out I was the daughter of the goddesses and they wanted to exploit my power to take control of Hyrule." I explained... but that doesn't feel right... that's not the whole story,

"So not all of your memories have returned?" Link asked,

"Yes... The Goddesses told me, and when I was explaining my past just now something didn't seem right." I said as a thought about something, "Oh!"

"What?" Link jumps in surprise,

"I might find my answers in the Gerudo desert." I said as he relaxes his shoulders.

"Then let's go!" He said holding out his hand, I take it and we warp to Lake Hylia. We look around, on the far side of the lake is a tower and we could see a man at the top.

"Wouldn't hurt to check," I said as we head over and climb to the top of the tower and we was see the desert in the distance.

"I thought it was about time for you to arrive," the man said turning around, he was much taller than us, "Master Link? And Mistress Pura?" he asked and we nod, I was distracted at how tall he is... almost as tall as a Goron. "I am Auru, I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard about your deeds from her. Now... you both being courageous youths... you have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and have come to investigate, no?" We look at him,

"Honestly, we came here because Telma told us you'd be here..." I said,

"You do know don't you? The Gerudo desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known... the criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison." Link looks at me and I nod to him, it must be the Mirror of Twilight Midna mentioned, "Now that the prison is condemned and even the road leading to the desert is impassable. This desert at worlds end... it still holds the cursed mirror and malice of the doomed inmates... these old bones know that evil currently plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth... Master Link, I must ask... What will you do now?"

"We're going to the desert." Link said,

"Is that so... Then let good old Auru help you out... You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there, give him this." He hands Link a letter, "See, long ago, I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well." he said,

"Thank you for your help," I said as we climb back down the tower.

"How is a carnival ride going to help us?" Midna asked,

"We're going to find out," Link said and we head back down to the Lake. There was a house floating on the water, we walk close and I notice the door is a big metal circle, there's an older man in front of the door. "Are you Fyer?" Link asked the man,

"Yes I am young man, can I interest you in a ride?" he asked,

"Here," Link said handing Fyer the letter Auru just gave us and he begins to read it.

"Hmmm... from old Auru huh... ah well, I guess I better do what the old coot says... Oasis flight... right?" what does he mean by flight? "So here you go, one of our secret options not available to the general public... this time is all paid for... so what do you say?" He asked as I notice the smell of gunpowder...

"Is this a canon?" I asked,

"Yes it is little lady!" He said, "It'll take you where you need to go."

"Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" I said,

"Pura, it's not like we have any other options." Link said,

"How can you be so calm about this? We could die!" I said,

"Can't you use magic to protect us?" Link asked,

"Maybe... it might be possible." I said, I think I can cast Nayru's love long enough to get us to the desert...

"Then we're going" Link said,

"Alright, sweet sailing buddy of mine. Two for oasis... Fire in the hole!" He moves out of the way of the entrance and we walk inside. The door slams shut behind us and its pitch black.

"I still don't like this..." I said casting Nayru's love around us.

"We'll be fine," Link said as I can hear muffled sounds that sound like music as it feels like the entire canon starts to move. And in a loud bang we're now flying through the air. Through the explosion I lose my concentration and Nayru's love breaks and Link and I fall away from each other. "Pura!" I hear Link cry out as I crash into the sand and everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I wake up with Link and Midna looking at me with worried looks, my head was pounding...

"Hi..." I said, my vision was blurry,

"I'm sorry, I should have listened! This was a horrible idea." Link said, he sounded paniced.

"Is it that bad?" I asked reaching for my head as I feel something wet. I look at my hand and it's covered in blood. "Oh, yeah, that's a thing." I joked,

"We need to get her out of the sun." Midna said,

"There was a cave we passed not that far from here." Link said picking me up, He holds me tightly as he walks to a cave and he lies me down, "We'll stay here for a while,"

"Just gotta heal it..." I said reaching for my head but Link grabs my hand,

"Rest first," He said,

"I just want to make sure the bleeding has stopped, I'll get better a lot faster that way." I said as he hesitantly lets go and I reach up and start to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Pura." Midna said,

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have relied on something I haven't done in a long time... I'm a little rusty." I joked as the bleeding stops,

"Before we go further... There's something I want you two to hear... Do you remember what the spirit said about the fused shadows?"

"Yeah," Link said

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the sacred realm? They were banished, they were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light... they were forever doomed to live in the Twilight, flitting in the half light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule... This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors... DO you understand what I am? I' a descendent of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight realm."

"It makes sense, but you are no monster." Link said as she looks at him shocked, then lowers her head,

"It was a peaceful place... until Zant took control of the Twilight realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight realm without his power..." She said, now I felt bad for fighting the shadowed beasts... they're just being controlled by Zant... "But there's another tale told by my people... though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness."

"The mirror of twilight." Link said,

"Yes... it is our only path to the twilight realm... and we must get there!" She said grabbing both of our hands, "You'll come with me... won't you?" she asked looking away,

"Of course," I smile and Link smiles as well,

"Thank you," she said returning to Links shadow,

"Get some rest Pura," Link said as I close my eyes and sleep.

I wake up and my head still hurts a little but I can move, I sit up and look outside, it's dark out. I reach for my head and start to heal the wound some more.

"Feeling better?" I look over and see Midna sitting next to me.

"Yeah," I said looking over at Link who was fast asleep, "You've been keeping watch?"

"Yes, he watched over you until he fell asleep. You make him worry." she joked,

"I don't mean to," I said as Link starts to wake up,

"You okay?" Link looks at me, I reach for my head and finish healing my wound.

"I'll live," I smile at him and he lets out a sigh of relief. "We should get moving while it's still dark"

"Agreed, we shouldn't be out long when the suns is at its brightest," he said and we leave the cave. We get to the prison which is being guarded by monsters. The entrance is even blocked by a fence and there are arches on watch towers.

"Looks like we'll need to break through," I said,

"How are we going to do that?" Link said,

"I'll take out the archers on the tower, you take care of the guards on the ground, and we'll use one of the boars to breach through the barricade." I said as Link looks at me shocked, "What?"

"You're really smart..."

"One of my mother's is Nayru, goddess of wisdom... I'm just clever." I said,

"Still... You thought up that plan so quickly, that's amazing." he said,

"We haven't even started," I said as he hands me the hero's bow and quiver. "Gotta make these count" I count the arrows, "Once I take out the archers you charge in." I said aiming at the head of one of the archers, I knew with the weight of the bow that it wouldn't make it that distance, so I cast wind magic on the arrows so they can fly further. I take out the archers on the three watch towers and Link attacks the monsters around a campfire. Link climbs on the boars back and it starts running around out of control.

"Whoa!" Link said trying to control the beast but after a few minutes of him almost flying off, the boar finally crashes through the barricade opening out path. Link jumps off before he's thrown off looking exhausted, "That's a lot harder than it looks..." he said and I giggle.

"C'mon let's keep up the pace." I said and we continue forward but we're stopped by the hero's shade and brought to the sacred realm.

"Really bad timing..." Link said as Hero's shade appears but he quickly runs over to me,

"Are you alright?" he asked examining my head,

"You stopped us for that?" I said,

"Not just that, I have more to teach him. But I wanted to make sure you're okay." he said,

"Yes, I'm fine," I said,

"Remember when you used to tell me I wasn't invincible?" he laughs,

"Seems I also need to be reminded of that." I said as he lifts his hand from my head, He turns to Link.

"The skills I have to teach you have entered the realm of true secrecy. They are forgotten ways that do not leave our bloodline. Some of these techniques may even endanger your life... It is called the Mortal Draw!" I didn't like the sound of that... "The ways of the sword are known to many creatures. And some have strengthened their guards against shield attacks and back slice. Should you encounter such a foe the mortal draw will be the most effective. you mush sheathe your sword and must cast aside the most basics of sword skills... you must wait until your foe is upon you... then, before the enemy can see through your ruse, you must quickly draw your blade." He shows the technique, pointing his blade at Links neck. "There is no defense for this.. The mortal draw deals death, now try it." He said pulling back. Link sheaths his blade and waits till the Hero's Shade was upon him then, he quickly draws the Master Sword and strikes the Shade. "Hmm... that was a pointed strike, but do not forget this technique leaves your life at risk, there are still two more hidden skills." he said looking over at me, "Shall we test your skills?"

"Bring it on!" I said drawing my bow and he charges at me, I shoot an arrow but like last time he blocks it and he swings his sword and I cast Nayru's love but only in front of me like a wall. I push the wall back making him lose his balance than I cast fire magic on an arrow and it hits his armor exploding on impact and he's knocked down.

"Impressive! But you seem to be struggling with your magic." he said, "Why are you not tapping into the power of the Triforce?"

"I can do that?" I said "All I remember doing is transferring energy to another person..." it must be one of the things I can't remember...

"There's magic around you that is not your own, go further into the prison and you'll find those who can help you." he said as we leave the sacred realm,

"Ugh! Now he's being cryptic?" I said standing up,

"That was a cool technique," Link complemented,

"The idea just came to me so I thought that would be a good time to have a trial run." I said,

"Agreed, but don't push yourself." Link said as we move forward the next gate and I shoot down the archers and sneak behind the wall. Most of the monsters were fast asleep so it was easy to get past them. We find a small chest with a key inside.

"I think we passed a locked door on our way over here." I said as we back track and find a large barn like building with a locked gate. Link tries the key and it unlocks the Gate and we walk in. There's a Boar roaming around inside and the gate slams shut behind us. Link runs to the door and tried to open it,

"It won't open!" he said,

"Of course..." I said looking at the boar, "maybe we can use the boar to knock the gate down." I said as we walk over to the boar as a very familiar monster emerges from the shadows. The same monster that we've knocked off two bridges. He's carrying a massive hammer that he starts swinging around, hitting the boar and knocking it back then the hammer comes at us. I quickly cast Nayru's love but it wasn't strong enough and it shatters and we're sent flying back. Link jumps back up sword in hand and starts fighting the monster. I could tell that the Hero's shades lessons are helping him improve. Link strikes the hammer out of his hand and the monster glares at Link then runs through another door that quickly closes behind him and the door catches on fire along with the rest of the building.

"We gotta get out of here!" Link said as I run over to him and we see the Boar get back on its feet and we run over and climb on its back and it starts to run around out of control eventually running into the gate and a bunch of other barricades and we get to the entrance of the prison.

"Well... that was fun..." I said coughing,

"Let's not do that again." Link said,

"Agreed, but at least we made it" I shrug,

"Yes, now we need to be careful... We don't know what's going on in there." Link said,

"I'll stay close." I said as we head inside. The majority of the floor was sinking sand. On the other side of the room in another door, "I don't think my magic is strong enough to get us that far..." I said calculating it in my head.

"Oh!" Link said pulling out a very familiar item, the hookshot. But it looks a lot more high-tech then the hero of times hookshot.

"Where's you get that?" I asked,

"The temple under Lake Hylia." Link said attaching it to his hand, "Um..." he blushes, "Is it alright if I..." Link tries to ask me and I can't help but giggle, Shade would just grab me and we'd be on our way. Link is much more polite about it.

"No, I don't mind." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he gently grabs my waist and we shoot across to the other side. He quickly lets go of me and goes to open the door to the next room, he's been a lot shyer lately, I wonder why? We walk into the next room and a bunch of skeletal creatures emerge from the sand. I throw a fire ball at them and they all shatter. "Nope! None of that!" I said feeling uncomfortable by their appearance.

"Don't you think that was a bit over kill?" Link said,

"Absolutely not! Those things were creepy!" I said as we walk into the next room, it's a grand room with a staircase straight ahead with four blue torches leading up. Four unlit lanterns floating in the air float form down the stairs. They swing over the flames removing the blue flames from the torches. A large gate closes, blocking our path. The lanterns float over and circle around us as three of them float off in different directions.

"Midna, do you mind transforming me?" Link said as Midna appears holding a strange object, it gives off the same malice as the orb of magic Zant has. She touches Link's shoulder and he transforms into his Wolf form. He jumps up above the floating lantern and a ghostly monster appears and Link destroys it. After the ghost disappears the lantern breaks and the flame floats back into one of the torches.

"We have do to this again?" I asked remembering when I went to rescue Saria but had to be rescued myself... Lint transforms back and looks at me confused, "Stuff from the past, it's not important."

"Ok... but it looks like we're going to have to find those other ghosts to get further in the prison." Link said

"Why does it have to be ghosts...?" I whimper

"Do you not like ghosts?" Link asked.

"No..." I said,

"Then you should stay close." Link said as he laughs as we look around as I find a hidden leaver and find a secret path leading down to a lower level. We walk down and enter the next room. There's a pillar in the center with a stone slab sticking out on one side. We stand next to it and push, the walls around us move and our entrance moves to another path.

"No going back." I laugh and head forward but I'm stopped by a mummy like looking creature dragging a large sword behind it. I quickly pull out my bow and reach for an arrow but the monster lets out a loud high pitched scream and my entire body goes numb... I can't move!

"Pura!" Link runs over just as the monster swings it's sword at me and Link pulls up his Shield taking the brunt of the strike as I regain my ability to move and I pull out an arrow and kill the monster. "You okay?" he asked me looking concerned,

"I think so... it was weird... after I heard the sound I couldn't move my body." I said, "But you were farther away meaning it's not a long ranged attack." I said,

"Stay away from them if we can, got it." Link said as we continue down the path until we eventually make it upstairs to the second floor to a room full of lit lanterns, "Midna, if you'd be so kind." Link said and he transforms into a wolf again and kills the ghost. They remind me a lot of the Poe's but they're a lot larger in size. The lantern breaks and the blue flame disappears, Link transforms back. "I wish I didn't have to transform..." he said,

"Aw, but you're such a cute wolf!" I joked and he blushes, we head back to the main room. "Two to go." I said as we enter another room, we make our way through puzzles and traps and find the next lantern behind a hidden wall.

"One more." Link said as we get to the second level and continue searching for the last ghost. We find another room full of lanterns and four of them lift from the wall and circle us. I pull out my bow but something strikes it out of my hand, Link transforms and jumps at one of the lanterns. But nothing happens, I reach for the bow but I'm pushed back and Link attacks the lantern nearest me. It fears the bow! I forgot that this bow is a fairy bow, it has its own magical powers. I jump and grab the bow and aim at the lanterns... but which is the real one? Link attacks one and another floats near him and throws him to the side, I shoot and it sticks. The ghost becomes visible and the others disappeared. Link transformed back holding his arm.

"You're hurt!" I said,

"It's nothing..." Link said as I grab his arm and pull back his sleeve. There's a large bruise covering most of it.

"Yeah, it being broken is nothing. It got injured when you blocked that sword for me... and fighting just now caused it to snap." I said starting to heal it. "This is going to take a bit, sit down." I said,

"We should keep moving..." Link said,

"You can't wield a shield with a broken arm... Please, let me do this." I said as he sits down and I heal his arm. "Why didn't you tell me it was hurting?" I asked,

"I thought it was just a bruise." he said,

"Next time, tell me, even if it is just a bruise. What if we were fighting something larger and you couldn't use your shield? I can't heal and defend for long." I said as my magic wavers... it's hard to keep control of it.

"You need to take it easy also... I can tell using too much magic puts a strain on you." Link said grabbing my hand,

"Once I have all of my memories back I'll have full control on my magic, but until then I need the practice. It's the only way to strengthen It." said as he lets go of my hand and I continue healing him. After his arm is fully healed we rest for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a few hours of rest we move out and get back to the main room, the fourth flame had gone back to the torch and the gate opens up.

"Further into the creepy abandoned prison we go..." I said as we walk up the stairs. At the top are some strange gears visible through some cracks in the floor. One of them looks like a specific shape fits in the ground like a key. We continue through to the next room and it's a large open room and there's a massive sword in the middle with weird seals tied to ropes tied to the hilt to the ground.

"What is this?" Link asked reaching for one of the ropes,

"Link don't!" I said as his hand brushes against it and the rope breaks. Glowing red words appear on the blade as the rest of the seals burn off and disappear. The blade lifts out of the ground and floats in front of us. Link transforms into a wolf and attacks whatever is holding the large sword and once Link attacks it turns visible showing the massive demonic like ghost screeching at us. Link transforms back and the ghost floats up into the air too far for Link to reach with his sword. I shoot it with my arrow and it lands on the ground and Link give it the finishing blow. Both it and the sword disappears, the door gate opens ahead of us and we enter. Inside is a large object that looks like a spinning top.

"Could be useful." Link said throwing the top out in front of him and it spins, he jumps on top and floats around. Link moves over to where there are some groves in the walls and the sides of the top fit and the top climbs up the side of the wall.

"That's pretty cool!" I said running after Link and he jumps off the wall and lands next to me. We use the top to get through the rest of the prison till we got to a large room full of sand and in the center of the sand is the remains of a very large monster. Link walks over towards the remains.

"Never seen anything like it..." Link said, there were several rusty swords imbedded in the remaining bones. A fierce battle happened to bring this monster down... Just as we're about to walk away Zant appears on top of the skull of the monster. Link quickly pulls out his sword and shield and stands in front of me.

"You still live? How astonishing. No wonder some call you hero. But this is truly a bitter sweet reunion... Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" he said as a sword appears above him and he strikes into the skull. The entire head glows for a second, almost like circuits ran through it and Zant disappears. Red eyes begin to glow in the empty sockets of the skull as the monster rises up to its waist almost like it was still alive.

"Get to higher ground." Link yelled as I run up before the ground beneath me sank in the sand. Link uses the top to glide on top of the sand and attack the part of the spine sticking out of the sand and I keep the head distracted above. I feel a chill down my spine as I turn around to see a hand reach for me, I quickly jump out of the way and shoot an arrow at it but is disappears... this has happened before!

"Link! You might want to hurry it up! I've got a friend up here!" I said,

"What?" he yells back, I don't think he heard me through the roars of the skeletal monster... how is it able to do that without vocal chords? Link strikes the monster again and its body breaks into dust until just the head remained. The sand disappeared and Links lowered down to the bottom. He used the top on a device that lifted the ground beneath him bringing him back to my level, I was keeping an eye out for any more magic appearing hands. I use Farore's wind to get over to Link but I almost don't make it,

"That was close!" I said,

"Yeah, let's not risk doing that again... what were you yelling about earlier?" he asked,

"A hand came out of nowhere and tried to grab at me." I said,

"Zant was using the fight as a distraction to get to you..." he said,

"Speaking of which, we need to destroy that sword." I said as Midna appears and pulls out the sword and link strikes it destroying it. A bridge appears making a path to a door. We walk through the door and make it back outside to a staircase, we climb up to the roof and get stopped by some shadow creatures. We quickly defeat them and walk over to a leaver and Link pulls it. Six chains pull up a rock from underneath the sands as we see a platform appear and Midna quickly flies over making a shocked face. We climb up and see that the mirror is broken. Midna's face changes from shock to anger as she lowers to the ground and looks down. I feel a familiar presence as I see five spiritual like beings on top of five of the six pillars above us.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight... it houses an evil power... you who are guided by fate... you who possess the crest of the goddesses... hear us." one of them said, they all looked the same...

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the mirror of twilight since ancient times. You seek it... but the mirror of twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic. That magic is a dark power that only he possess..." they said as my heart begins to throb, "his name is..." part of me screamed for them not to say it, "Ganondorf..." He said as all of my memories of Ganondorf come flooding back... I fall to my knees.

"Pura?" Link said as he and Midna rush over to me. I could feel by body begin to panic.

"Is it another attack?" Midna said as the sages come down to us.

"The daughter of the goddesses knows that name all too well for it was during the time of the great hero that he appeared."

"Who was he?" Link said as I lower my head,

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in hopes of establishing dominion over the sacred realm." I said beginning to shake and link pulls me into his arms.

"Calm down, I've got you." Link said holding me tightly.

"He was known as the demon thief. an evil magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness... but he was blind... the hero defeated him and we six sages brought him to justice... and yet... the Triforce of power still lingered inside of him..." they all begin to weep, "His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to pure malice... he killed one of us...Perhaps that evil power has been passed to Zant.." he said as my body begins to calm down and I hold onto Links tunic.

"You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late..." Midna said,

"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly shatter the mirror of twilight... so Zant could merely break it into pieces. Once broken by magic, the mirror of twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule. One is in the snowy mountain heights... One is in an ancient grove... and the other is in the heavens... you who have been sent by the goddesses... you should be able to gather the three pieces... But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments...

"Have you calmed down?" Midna asked looking concerned, I nod slightly.

"S...sorry..." I said... Ganondorf... the one who took me from my home and called me his... Little Bird...

"His grip on the daughter of light is tightening, her body is trying to protect itself..." one of the sages said,

"His grip...?" I said, "This is me rejecting his magic?"

"Yes, for you are the true Triforce the thing he desires most," one said as one of the Sages walks up to us. "Stand up." He said as I look at Link and he lets me go and helps me up. "Remove your scarf," he said and I remove it. The sage lays his hand on my chest then slowly pulls it away. My chest starts to burn as it feels like something is being pulled out of my chest. I grab onto Link to support as the pain stops. In the Sages hand floated a piece of magic.

"That! Looks like the one that was pulled out of Link!" Midna flies over,

"That was inside me?" I said stepping back.

"Its how he kept track of you... this was also how you were able to travel through the twilight." he destroys the magic, "This should stop the pain,"

"So they were never panic attacks... it was him." I said tightening my fist. "I will never be his... little bird!" I scoff but this time those words don't cause my chest to hurt. But still saying it made it uncomfortable. "I'm not afraid anymore..." I said turning to Link who looked worried,

"We can't allow the evil to get his hands on her again..." the sage said,

"Then we better go look for those mirror pieces." I said putting my scarf back on then smiling at Link,

"You have so much confidence." he smiles back,

"The things that were holding me back are gone. I can go all out." I said as I could feel the winds around me stir. I look back and the sages are gone.

"Where should we look first?" Midna asked,

"They said one piece is in the mountains..." Link said,

"That woman, Ashei, she said there was a mountain... that there was evil there..." I said

"Let's head to Castle town, see if she's found anything else out." Link said as he looks at Midna and we warp to the front of Castle town. I felt a little sick.

"You alright?" Midna asked,

"Yeah... I think now that the magic is out of me, warping makes me feel weird." I said,

"We'll keep warping to a minimum then." Link said as we enter castle town and Midna hides in Link's shadow while we head to Telma's bar.

"Hey!" Telma said and we walk up to the bar counter, "How's Ilia? I'm sure that shaman will find a way to get her memory back. That Renado is a talented man, for sure! Anyway honey, you've got your own things to worry about, so you just make sure you do what needs doing right now okay? Ashei has some information for you."

"Thanks Telma," Link said and we walk over to the others, "where is she?" Link asked

"She's up on Hyrule's northern mountain, checking things out, she's got good instincts, trust me. If you need directions there on the map on the table." she said, and we look at the map,

"Ashei is over here just past the Zora domain." Shad pointed out.

"I didn't know there was a path into the mountains from there." I said,

"It's only known to a few," Auru said,

"Then let's go see Ashei at the mountain," Link said and we leave castle town, and head upriver towards the Zora domain. Near the riverside is a cave that leads to the base of the mountain.

"Be wary, the weather on Snowpeak has been treacherous, not to mention the monsters..." The Zora guarding the entrance of the cave said,

"That's not ominous at all," I joke and we walk through the cave and a person wearing a strange head cloak that looked like a snow monster was standing to the side looking at us. Bellow us was a frozen lake with ice floating around.

"Link, Pura?" the person said pulling off their headgear showing that it was Ashei, "What brings you to a dangerous place like this?"

"We heard from Telma that you were here, what's going on?" Link said,

"Ever since Zora's domain got covered in ice, this mountain's been much colder than usual, yeah? Not only that, but I heard a really weird story from the Zora's, Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere in this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora domain, I was curious, so I came and waited... and as they said, a giant appeared! It looked like this..." She hands Link a rough sketch of a harry monster, It looks like an abominable snowman. "Apparently this thing has been stealing red fish from the village. I want to investigate further... but I can't even see the path through this blizzard, yeah?" she said,

"We won't be able to find our way through that either..." I said to Link,

"I've got an idea!" Link said grabbing my hand and pulling me away, "Thanks Ashei."

"What your idea?" I asked,

"Well, he's after the red fish right?" he blushes, "I... I can track the scent in my wolf form..."

"That could work... we just need to get our hands of that fish." I said,

"Let's go ask the Zora's which type of fish the monster keeps taking." Link said and we head out on another quest. We go up to one of the Zora's and show him the picture Ashei drew,

"The red fish? That's a reek fish! We didn't think that anyone besides Prince Ralis was capable of catching this type of fish..." he commented,

"So the prince is the only one who can help us catch this fish." I comment,

"Sorry, Pura... I'd take too long to ride to Kakariko village..." Link said,

"I'll push through." I said as we warp to Kakariko village. We walk around and Meg passes by us.

"Hey Meg! Have you seen Ralis?" Link asked,

"Oh! He's in the graveyard, that's where he always is." she tells us and we head over to the graveyard and head to the King Zora's grave. We find Ralis sitting next to it. We swim over to him and he stands up and turns to us.

"Is... is your name Link?" he asked,

"Yes," he said,

"My mother came to me in a dream... she showed me your image. She spoke of a youth who would save our domain and steer my fate. One named Link. I must thank you for all you've done if there is anything I can ever do for you, please tell me." Ralis said,

"Actually, could you tell us how to catch a reek fish?" he asked,

"The reek fish feeds on a very valuable type of coral, and without that bait, even our best fishers cannot catch one. Look closely, Link... my earring is made of this coral. I would like to give it to you." He hands Link the earring. It's a coral earring that is in the shape of a fish hook. "I received it from my mother... But it's fine. I no longer need it. As I look at you, I get a sense of what my mother wanted, what I should be doing now... I will return to my village. The reek fish can be found near the mother and child rocks in the waterfall basin near my village, the reek fish are red so I think you should be able to spot them..." Ralis said as we thank him and leave the grave before teleporting back to the Zora domain.

"Are you alright Pura? You're looking a little pale..." Link said,

"I'll be fine as long as we don't warp for a little while..." I said, "You get the fish I'll rest for a bit." I said as he pulls out a small fishing rod and goes over to the water and starts fishing. After only a few minutes he brings back a reek fish.

"That was easy!" Link said and I walk over to him.

"Uh! That stinks!" I said covering my nose. The smell was starting to make me nauseous.

"Yeah, but that'll help me track." Link said holding out the fish and I take it. He transforms into a wolf and starts to smell it than transforms back. "C'mon," and we walk back to the base of Snowpeak. Ashei was gone so we didn't have to worry about her seeing Link transform and we make our way across the frozen lake to the other side where the blizzard was howling. "Take off your scarf and hold onto one end,"

"Why?" I asked taking it off.

"I'm going to hold onto the other side so we don't get separate in the storm," he said transforming and biting the other end of my scarf and pulling me with him.

We start our climb up through the blizzard. I could barely see Link in front of me... not to mention that my hands were starting to go numb but I hold on to the scarf trying not to let go. We finally make it out of the storm and Link transforms back. We enter a cave and I quickly wrap the scarf back around my neck but it didn't help much since it was as cold as I felt...

"Don't like the cold..." I said shivering,

"We'll get you warm soon," Link said as we explore the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We find a path out of the cave and find ourselves on the mountain peak. On the other side of the peak is a massive monster sitting next to a frozen tree. We slowly walk up to it and it turns towards us, he looks very similar to the picture Ashei drew.

"Uh! Whoa - ho! I heard ruckus, an uh! Just a Hylian! I see Hylians not often, uh? Why Hylians come to snow's?" he asked us, I was surprised that the monster could speak our language and then I notice the large reek fish in his hand. "You... on special journey? You look for true self?" he asked,

"Yes..." Link said as the Yeti laughs

"That was joke. Yes is joke to, uh. You look for something else, uh? Tell truth."

"We're looking for a broken mirror piece." Link said,

"...Uh, you look for mirror in such faraway place... why not say so before? But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me! I found shiny mirror piece."

"Really?" I asked,

"Name Yeto, You come to house and see yourself! I caught fish. I make you hot meal, at least... My house far away... We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" He hits the tree next to him and a piece of Ice the size of his foot falls off of his tree and he stands on top of the ice and slides down the hill.

"Yep... We're gonna die..." I said rubbing my shoulders trying to keep myself warm. Link strikes the tree with his foot and another large piece of ice falls and we walk over to the ice, this will be like snowboarding.

"We'll be alright," He said helping me onto the ice than stepping on, I grab his waist, "Hold tight." he said as we head down," It was not as difficult as I thought it was going to be, Link and I move together to turn and made it down the hill to a long stone bridge, the Ice breaks underneath the hard surface and we make it to a large mansion, Midna appears next to us.

"Here? What's with this guy? He's got a nice place... for a beast man." We walk up and enter the large house the front room was massive but the entire place looks like it's falling apart, there's even a large hole in the roof and snow was falling in and some of the floor was covered in Ice.

"I won't be getting warm anytime soon..." I pout, usually it doesn't take me this long to warm up, and I can't stop shivering,

"Are you alright?" Link asked,

"Yeah... just cold..." I said as I start to feel dizzy and stumble,

"Hey!" Link yells and he catches me, He leans close to my face and presses his forehead against mine, "You're burning up!" He said,

"Must have gotten sick... I'll be fine." I said as Link picks me up." What are you doing?" I struggle,

"You can barely stand, just let me do this." he said... I blush and nod my head... he's acting like he did when he found out we'd be separated... but being held against his chest felt warm... He carries me into the next room where there's a lady wrapped up tightly sitting next to a fire.

"Who?" She coughs, "Sorry... I have sickness, uh..." The way she talks she must also be a yeti. "Come closer, uh?" she said and we walk up, she's taller than we are and she's sitting down. "Aw, cute Hylian looks unwell too, sit next to fire." she said as Link lies me down and finds a blanket and wraps me in it. "Husband told me you come, you want to look at mirror, uh?"

"Yes, ma'am," Link said,

"I Yeta, My husband find it, but it pretty thing, uh. But... since I got mirror, I got sick, and then bad monsters appear... So many bad things happen since mirror... so we lock bedroom on third floor where is hang, uh? I'll tell you where key is... and Hylian girl rest here." she said,

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Link said and she hands him a map of the castle grounds and he walks over near the fireplace and lies me down. He grabs one of the blankets lying on the broken couch and wraps me up in it. "Midna and I will go get the mirror, you rest here until your fever goes down." he brushes the back of his fingers against my cheek.

"Okay..." I said as I drift asleep. For the first time in a long time I slept with no fear of my dreams. Ganondorf no longer holds fear within me. I wake up not knowing how long had passed and see Link talking to the Yeta.

"You find it, uh?" she asked,

"No... It was a pumpkin..." Link said,

"What? Pumpkin? But why there? No good, uh... where I leave it? Uh! Maybe that room." she points to a different room on the map.

"I'll check it out," Link walks over to me, "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing his cold hand on my forehead.

"Ok..." I said as he looks at me worried,

"Your fever hasn't gone down... if it hasn't gone down by the time we come back we're getting out of here." Link said,

"What? But we're so close!" Midna protested,

"If her fever gets worse she could die, I won't risk it." Link said,

"Fine but if we find the key..."

"Then we'll grab the mirror then leave." Link said "Get some more sleep," he said and I rest some more, A while after Link it felt like a hand touched my forehead, it felt larger than Links and it was warm. The hand lifts and I open my eyes to see who it was, but no one was there. I sit up, the dizziness I was feeling had subsided and I felt more rested. Link enters the room with a sour look on his face.

"Um, it was cheese..." Link told her,

"What? Cheese... Uh... Did husband move it? Uh... Where in world did we put it...? Sorry, I need think time, uh. Take cheese to husband, uh?" Link sighs and exits the room then comes back. "I think I remember, Uh!" she points at the map again.

"You don't look as pale," he said looking over at me.

"I think my fever's gone down." I said and he walks over and checks,

"Yeah, it's definitely better, but you should still rest some more." Link said and I go back to sleep. I wake up to Yeto in the room holding two bowls of soup.

"Eat! Get better, Uh!" he said and I sit up and take the bowl and we start eating, I could taste fish, cheese and ... pumpkin... strange combination, but it was warm and eating the soup helped me get my strength back.

"I feel all better!" Yeta said standing up, "Must show Hylian boy where room is." she said,

"I'll come with, there might be monsters." I said, I finished my soup and followed after her. I knew I wasn't at full strength but I won't leave Link to fight against this mirror on his own. We head out and run into Link on the second floor.

"Pura? You shouldn't be walking around yet." Link said,

"I'm fine, fevers gone." I smile,

"Don't push yourself." I hear Midna say.

"Bedroom right above us, I take you there, uh." We follow after her to the third floor and Link unlocks the door. "Thank you, you come inside." I was starting to feel uneasy, I wasn't dizzy anymore but something wasn't right. We walk into a grand bedroom decorated in old furniture most was damaged but still held its elegance. On the far wall hung a broken mirror that must be the mirror of twilight. "Here… mirror, you look at it, uh…" she stares at the mirror. I could feel evil energy coming from the mirror. "Uh… so pretty… pretty…uh… so pretty." Her eyes darken and she begins to twitch. "Pretty… pretty… mirror… lovely…"She turns towards us, her face completely changes to that of a monster with red eyes and fangs. "Not take Mirror!" she screamed as the windows above us shatter. Link runs over and covers our head with his shield to block the glass shards. A large gust of wind blows in surrounding Yeta and a large ice sculpture surrounds her and the rest of the room is covered in ice.

"Keep your distance, I need room." Link said taking out a massive ball and chain and he starts swinging it around using it to break the ice. Whenever Link breaks through the ice enough I strike with an arrow. Until all the ice surrounding her disappeared.

"That thing is handy." I said as link grabs the mirror shard.

"One down, two to go." Midna said "Still… I feel bad about the way we treated that girl. To think the mirror of twilight has the power to change people like that… This world… all worlds… can be cruel… Let's hurry up and collect the other two pieces you two." She said as the door behind us bursts open and Yeto runs in seeing his wife on the ground. He cries out in fear plowing through us to get to her.

"Uh… uh… what… what wrong with me?" Yeta said as Yeto olds her up.

"Very strange… you just dreaming, uh." He responds.

"Yeto! Mirror you gave…" she looks around but he shakes his head.

"Forget mirror, Yeta… No, look into eyes of Yeto… look in reflection of Yeto's eyes. There the beauty!" He picks her up and holds her close, "Who need mirror?"

"My love, uh!" they hug, "Love you, uh!"

"Love you two, uh!" He responded. They look so happy together…My cheat hurts, the thought that I may never find that kind of love again. I'm snap back to the realization that Link was pressing his forehead against mine again.

"Looks like your fever is completely gone." He smiles leaning back,

"Yeah, Yeto's soup really helped." I said

"We should get going, let the love birds have their privacy." Link said

"Agreed," I said as we're teleported back to castle town, I still feel nauseous when we teleport but not as badly as it did last time.

"You alright?" he asked and I nod, "Alright we should check in with the others, see if there's any news." We walk over to Telma's bar.

"The sages said that one of the shards of the mirror is in the sacred realm… The only time we've gone to the sacred realm is when we're visited by the hero's shade… not to mention that we're not even there physically…" I said,

"We have to figure out another way…" Link said as we enter the bar.

"Hey you two!" Telma said and we walk over to her. "Rusl found some news. He's in Faron woods checking out some stuff." She said,

"Thanks Telma," Link said and we walk over to the others.

"Hey," Ashei waved us over, "The beast of Snow Peak hasn't appeared in Zora domain since you were looking into the beast. In the end the troubles in Hyrule and the events on Snowpeak were beyond even my imagination. Honestly… There's got to be someone who knows what really happened…" She walks over to the others, I look over at Link, deciding not to tell her with just a glance. It's best that the Yeti's get their privacy.

"We're going to go check in with Rusl, We'll be back." Link called out and they wave us off as we leave the bar. We exit Castle town and Lin uses some grass to whistle for Epona, I wish I had my flute… Link helps me up and we ride to Faron woods.

"He should be near the forest Temple." Link said as we see Rusl near the right side of one of the temple's tree roots looking out to an unknown location. We climb down and walk over to him.

"It's been a while since we took a walk in the forest huh? Yes and how our world has changed… say… do you know about the far side of this deep gorge? Some say there is an ancient temple deep in the woods that gives a sacred power." Rusl said as Link looks back at the Master Sword… "The ancients of the Hylians created the temple… signs of their civilization, ancient, but very sophisticated, and everywhere. If someone could obtain the power of those ancient people… well I am sure it would go a long way toward saving Hyrule. Link… Pura… would you take on this task?" he asked,

"Yes," Link said.

"I knew you would." He said,

"I'll get us across the gorge." I said casting Farore's wind on us.

"Is it safe?" Link asked,

"Yes, now that I have all of my memories back I'm in full control of my magic." I said,

"Alright, I trust you." He grabs hold of my hand "We'll be back Rusl." We jump and fly over the gorge. "That was cool." Link laughs,

"I try," I joke and we walk forward, but we're stopped by the Hero's Shade and brought back to the sacred realm.

"Hello again," He said, "There are but a few hidden skills left for me to teach you. I have warned you of this before, but if you fail to execute the hidden skill I am about to teach you, your life will be forfeit…"

"I'm not afraid!" Link said… but I am…

"Very well the sixth skill is the jump strike. One of the basic sword techniques is the jump attack. It inflicts great damage, but none would call it effective against multiple foes. To perform the jump strike, prepare a jump attack, but focus power in your blade. The serge the blade reacts on strike all enemies around you." He said and they start to spar. Shade splits into three people and heads towards Link. He pulls back his sword and focuses the power to the tip of the blade, he jumps into the air and hits the Shade in the middle and all three are blasted back.

"Impressive! Do not forget your training. I have one more hidden skill to pass to you. You are already endowed with the strength required of the Hero. Do you not already feel the courage granted buy this strength as it guides you step by step towards your true enemy? Believe in your strength. Continue your path forward and you will not fail."

"Ganondorf…" I said,

"So you now have all of your memories back." He said,

"He placed dark magic inside of me… That's why I reacted the way I did…" I placed my hand over my chest. "But now he has no hold on me, we have the advantage."

"Stay close to Link, he'll protect you from the dangers ahead… Don't let the past cloud the present. We'll meet again." He said as we leave the sacred realm.

"What did he mean by that?" Link asked,

"I'm not sure…" I said as we head further into the forest. Everything seems very familiar as it all hits me, "The sacred grove!" I said as my mind starts to put the pieces together. Link said he went to the sacred grove and got the Master Sword in some old ruins… could it be the temple of time? A Skull Kid jumps and plays a strange instrument similar to a trumpet but with multiple pipes, strange branch like puppets appear in front of us blocking our path.

"Not this guy again." Link scowled as we fight our way through following the Skull Kid.

"Friend of yours?" I joked,

"I encountered him last time I was here." Link said,

"Well in that case let's catch him!" I said and we continue following him back and forth through the forest until a new path appears and we stop the Skull Kid.

"Hee, Hee, Hee… That was fun! I'll tell you what! I'll let you into a secret place!" The Skull Kid said disappearing. Another path opens and we enter the ruins where Link found the Master Sword. The pieces that were still left did resemble the Temple of Time… a hundred years of age didn't do it any favors.

"The sacred, ancient forest… so that's what they were talking about…" I said as we walk by a stone and it disappears showing a door behind it. I walk up to the door and hesitate before grabbing the handles and pulling it open. It's a gate to the sacred realm, we walk inside and everything around us changes like we went back in time. It looked like the Temple of Time I remember but with more decorations. We walk to the back where the pedestal for the Maser Sword is and got some nasty flash back of when I was left alone and almost found by Ganondorf.

"You alright?"

"Just some memories I'd rather have forgotten… what do you think we should do? It doesn't go further from here." I said as Link looks at the pedestal,

"I think it's a key." He said pulling out the Master Sword and striking it into the pedestal. I flinch half expecting Link to disappear… this must be when Shade meant about the past, I can't les those memories confuse me… A magic staircase appears going up the stained glass window and it disappears revealing a door behind it.

"This place is a lot more elaborate than I remember…" I said as we climb up the stairs neither of us knowing what dangers lie ahead.


End file.
